Mia's Adventure
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: Mia begins her journey Futa Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Mia was Excited tomorrow she would begin her pokemon journey. She had decided to spend the night with her best Friend Ashley before both of them would start on the journey together the next morning. After a day of playing and hanging out the two friends had decided to head to bed. Realizing that there was only one bed Ashley decided that they would just share, something that Mia was just a little reluctant to do.  
The reason Mia was so reluctant was because unlike most girls Mia was a Futanari. Which meant sitting right above her pussy was an 8-inch long monster. She had been able to keep her condition secret so far, and sleeping in the same bed as Ashley isn't the problem her main problem is that after watching Ashley change she was sporting a bit of a stiffy. Letting Ashley get in bed first Mia made sure to put her back to her when she got into bed.  
"let's get to sleep so that we can get up early." Said Mia laying down and pretending to go to sleep.  
"okay" even though Ashley was hyper and excited she could see Mia's point. Soon Mia could hear Ashley's deep breathing as she slept next to her. Mia herself was having trouble sleeping because of the fact that try as she might she couldn't get her boner to go down. Deciding that the best thing she can do is get rid of it she quietly slipped out of bed and crept out of the room. Sneaking towards the bathroom Mia heard a muffled noise coming from Ash's mom's room.  
Mia put her ear to the door.  
"FUCK Yes," Mia could hear moaning coming from the other side. Miss Ketchum was masturbating on the other side of the door. Mia had to admit that Delia Ketchum had been the focus of many of her fantasies. Mia could feel her dick hardening creating a large bulge in her panties. Unable to take it any more Mia eased the door open and peeked inside.  
Mia couldn't believe her eyes, it was like one of her fantasies come true Delia Ketchum laying on her back naked as the day she was born plunging a dildo in and out of her pussy. Mia couldn't take her eyes from the spectacle in front of her reaching down she wrapped her hand around her cock Mia began to stroke herself.  
Delia plunged the dildo in and out of her pussy. Delia pumped the dildo as deep into her as possible she felt like she could. No matter how much she pumped the dildo into herself she couldn't push herself over the edge. She needed something bigger, her dildo was 6 inches long but she needed to feel stretched something she hadn't had in a long time. Pulling the dildo from her pussy Delia decided tonight would be another night of disappointment and frustration. until she heard a moan coming from her door.  
Mia continued to play with herself stroking her cock and playing with her breasts. She was so close to cumming that she didn't notice Delia had stopped her performance her eyes squeezed shut as she panted in time with her strokes. Stroking her cock as fast as she could Mia continued to let out little moans as she played with her dick. Using her right-hand mia began to pinch and pull on her hard nipples Biting her lip and moaning quietly to herself.  
Delia was setting down the dildo when she heard something at her door. Slipping out of bed and walking over she saw her daughter's friend Mia frantically stroking one of the biggest dicks she had ever seen. The young girl was sporting a massive Eight-inch dick so thick her hand barely fit around it. Mesmerized watching the girl play with her shaft mia moved to kneel in front of the teen. Delia could hear the girl softly moaning as she increased her pace. As if in a trance Delia watched as the girl began to sway her hips as if to fuck her own fist. Watching the girls large swollen balls swing back and fourth Delia tentatively reached up and lightly cupped Mia's balls. The reaction was instant Mia had been hovering on the edge and the slight touch from Delia's had set the young girl off. Delia felt the balls she had just grabbed tighten and with a squeal, Mia began shooting rope after rope of cum onto Delia's face and chest. Delia could feel the warm cum as it splattered her face and painted her chest. Sticking out her tongue she could taste its divine flavor as it landed in her mouth.  
Mia had just had on of the most intense orgasms of her life hiding outside room and jerking off to her masturbating. Coming down from her orgasm high she opened her eyes only to become light headed from her dick shooting straight back up. Kneeling before her was a naked and Cum covered Delia Ketchum looking up at her.  
"usually I punish girls that stay up past there bedtime. But since you brought me a midnight snack I think I will make a exception." Delia grabbed Mia's hard cock. "I couldn't sleep so how about you give me some more warm milk." Mia gasped in pleasure as she felt Delia plunge her mouth down upon her dick. Mia felt Delia's wet tongue begin to lick the bottom of her shafts and the tightness of her throat as her dick began to sink deeper into the Milfs throat. The pleasure was unbelievable, had Mia not cum so recently she would have blown her load the second miss Ketchum began sucking her off. She felt like one of Delia's hands reached around and grabbed one of her ass cheeks, while the other one began playing with her balls. Thrusting her hips mia began forcing her dick further and further into Delia's spasming throat. An audible gurgling choking sound was coming from the Milf as Mia picked up her pace. Grabbing handfuls of Delia's hair Mia began fucking her face as fast as she could.  
"Yess, Yess Miss Ketchum your mouth fills so good." Mia was in heaven, she was facefucking her best friends mom, the same woman that has been the fuel for her masturbation fantasies since she began masturbating. Feeling her balls tighten up she knew she was fast approaching the edge.  
"Here it comes Miss Ketchum." Mia buried her dick all the way down Delia's throat ignoring the gaging sounds she was making, "Take my cuuuum!" Mia began Pumping cum down Delia's throat straight into her stomach. Her balls churned as she continued to unload more and more cum down the Milfs hungry throat. Pulling her deflated dick out of Delia's mouth she looked down in awe as cum and spit dripped from her mouth. Delia was staring at her now soft dick.  
"Aww," she reached up and placed her hand under the know limp dick. " I was hoping to get a ride on this thing." looking up at the panting girl a wicked smile crept onto Delia's face. "I know how to fix this," Lunging like an Ekans Delia Grabbed the back of Mia's head with her left hand and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Plunging her tongue into the young girl's mouth she began a furious makeout session with her daughters best friend. Moving her right hand down she began groping Mia's Ass. Feeling around Delia found Mia's Asshole feeling the girl tense against her as she brushed the little starfish. Delia felt the girl squirm against her pulling her closer Delia shoved her middle finger all the way down to the knuckle into Mia's virgin ass.  
Mia was in a daze she had a tongue down her throat and a finger up her butt. She could feel Delia's thighs squeezing her dick as it began to harden again. Delia began moving her finger in and out of Mia's ass, Mia began moaning into Delia's mouth as she felt her the finger begin to wiggle around in her butt. Mia began bucking her hips thrusting her dick between Delia's legs smearing precum around her thighs.  
Delia could feel Mia's cock as she thrust up between her legs, deciding to take this to the next level she moved her left hand from the back of Mia's head and down to her ass. Shoving the middle finger of her left hand into Mia's Ass along with the finger she currently had in closing her other fingers around each cheek she lifted the young girl up and carried over to the bed. Tossing the girl down on to the bed she climbed up and startled Mia. Positioning herself over the girl she looked down at her.  
" Have you ever done this before?" Looking down at the girl she saw her blush and shake her head know. Smiling down at the girl she said. "think you for letting me be your first sweetie." Delia plunged herself down upon the girl taking all her eight inches into her in one go. She heard the girl gasp as she felt the wonderful feeling of being full. She leaned back and closed her eyes just basking in the feeling of being full. Delia had spent years unsatisfied with only her dildo to help hold back her urges. Delia slowly rose her hips till only the tip remained inside her before slamming back down. She slowly began to pick up speed before she was bouncing upon Mia's dick like her life depended on it.  
Mia lay there watching Delia bounce upon her, she had never felt such heat or tightness upon her dick. Seeing Delia's tits swaying above her she leaned forward and caught one of Delia's Nipples with her mouth. Sucking on Delia's tit she grabbed miss Ketchum's ass with her left hand. grabbing at the sheets with her right hand Mia grabbed felt something. picking it up Mia realized it was the dildo Delia was masturbating with earlier. Deciding that it was time to get back a Delia Mia moved the dildo down to Delia's butt before plunging it into the milfs Ass. Mia felt Delia pull her tit from her mouth as she sat up in shock.  
"you naughty little bitch," Delia smiled down at Mia "I like that." Delia went back to bouncing as Mia began to move the dildo in and out of her ass. Mia was getting close to what she was pretty sure to be the last orgasm of the night. She began to thrust her hips up into Delia's tight snatch. Feeling her balls begin to tighten Mia grabbed hold of the dildo and pushed it as far up Delia's Ass as possible while burying her dick as far into Delia as possible before pumping as much cum into her ass possible.  
Delia let out a screaming moan as she felt both her holes stuffed full. The cum spraying into her womb and the dildo into her ass sent her over the edge. Collapsing onto Mia, Delia smiled down at the young girl rolling off the young girl Delia felt cum begin to trickle from her pussy. Pulling Mia close to nestling between her breasts they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A short alternate Point of view of chapter one.**

Ashley woke up in the middle of the night. Looking around she realized that Mia was no longer in bed next to her. Getting up Ashley began looking around to see where her friend went. Not finding her anywhere in her room she left to see if she went to the bathroom. Walking down the hall Ashley heard a moan coming from her mother's room. Ashley knew her mother had a tendency to masturbate at night, most nights in fact.

She had spent many nights hiding at the door watching her mom play with herself. She had hoped her mom would have refrained tonight since she had a friend over but guessed that was too much to ask. Moving over toward her mother's door she realized that someone was standing in the doorway.

Seeing that it was Mia Ashley was about to say something when she saw that kneeling in front of her best friend was her mother, and the most shocking fact was that she had a Dick in her mouth.a

Ashley watched in shock as the realization that her best friend had a dick set in. Ashley had been fantasizing about Mia since she started masturbating but never in her wildest dreams did she think her best friend was a futa.

Ashley continued to watch as her best friend proceeded to facefuck her mother wishing the entire time it was her. Ashley's hand soon slipped down into her panties as she began to rub her virgin snatch, her other hand came up to her face where she bit down on her knuckle to keep from moaning.

Ashley watched as Mia buried her dick all the way down her mother's throat and gave a loud moan as she began to pump cum into her mouth. As mia pulled out Ashley saw that her mom was now covered in cum licking her lips in jealousy Ashley eased one finger into her pussy. She continued watching as Mia and her mother began to make out with each other wishing more than anything to be in her mother's place. Ashley watched as her mother moved her hand down to Mia's Ass before plunging her finger into the young girls Ass.

Ashley heard her friend squeal into her mother's mouth as she received a finger in the Ass. Ashley had never played with her Ass before but watching Mia moan and her dick harden from it she began to wonder if she was missing out on something.

Ashley was in for an even bigger surprise when she watched her mother move her other hand down to Mia's ass and shove another finger in, the really shocking part was that her mother then gripped both of Mia's ass cheeks and picked the young girl up with both fingers till in Mia's Ass. Ashley watched as her mom carried Mia over to the bed and tossed Mia down and climbed on top of her.

Moving to the doorway Ashley watched as her mother mounted her best friend and began bouncing on her cock. Kneeling down to hide in the doorway Ashley saw Mia's panties picking them up Ashley saw that they were damp with Mia's precum. Bringing them up to her face Ashley took a deep breath of her best friends Panties. Ashley began to finger herself trying to match the pace that her mother was bouncing on Mia's cock.

Ashley watched as Mia picked up her mother's favorite dildo and shoved it up her mother's ass. This was the second time tonight that Ashley had seen someone enjoy having something up there ass. Stuffing Mia's panties into her mouth Ashley moved her hand down to her ass, Ashley slowly slides one finger into her ass, soon Ashley had built up a steady rhythm with both hands plunging fingers in and out of both her holes. The orgasm crashed over Ashley like an ocean wave slamming into her. She felt her legs shake as she squirted out onto the floor, as she slumped down into a pool of her own cum.

Ashley watched as Mia pumped her mom full of cum before they both collapsed on the bed. Ashley sat in a pool of her own cum as she watched her best friend cuddle up and go to sleep on her mom's tits. Getting up to head back to her bed Ashley couldn't resist, pulling the panties from her mouth she slowly crept up to the bed were Mia and her mom slept, looking down at her best friends soft cum covered she leaned down and gave it a slow long lick savoring the flavor of her best friend and her mom. Feeling mia shift in her sleep Ashley decided it was time to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia awoke the next morning in Delia's bed, getting up and looking around she saw that she was the only one left in the room. Getting up and heading to Ashley's room she was happy to see that Ashley was still asleep in her room. Getting her clothes and heading to the bathroom mia changed clothes tossing her pajamas and dirty panties into the floor she changed into a t-shirt and shorts and headed down to the kitchen.

Mia was greeted by the sight of Delia cooking breakfast.

"Hi, sweetie do you want some pancakes." As Delia said this she held up the pan she was currently cooking with. "How did you sleep last night."

"I slept Great miss Ketchum Especially after you helped me get rid of my hardon." Mia grabbed a plate and moved over to the table.

"You helped me as well sweety I haven't been fucked like that in years. well not since I traded my Machoke." Delia began moving about the kitchen fixing breakfast. The two were soon joined by Ashley still wearing her pajamas and with wild bed hair, she took her place at the table next to Mia. Mia and Ashley chatted while they ate breakfast Ashley was excited over the prospect of getting her first pokemon and rattled on and on about what she might get and what she was hoping for. Mia was more subdued unable to get the image of Mrs. Ketchum being fucked by a Machoke out of her head. The image already had her penis slightly hard as she listened to her friend ramble on about pokemon.

"Ashley you need get your shower and get changed or you will be late meeting Professor Oak." Delia had her arms crossed in front of her as she scolded her daughter. "now get upstairs and get in the shower young lady."

"Yes, mom." Ashley hurried from the table and raced upstairs to the shower.

"Now as for you young lady." Delia walked up to Mia before crawling under the table. "you too are about to start your pokemon journey, so I only have a limited time before this big juicy cock leaves." Delia nuzzled her face against Mia's groin as she spoke. "I plan on making the most of it." pulling down the front of Mia's pants Delia pulled out the Semi-hard dick and gave it a lick from base to tip causing a small drop of precum to leak from the tip. Licking up and down the shaft Delia began working Mia to full mast. Swirling her tongue around the head of Mia's cock Delia.

Mia felt Delia begin to take more and more of her cock down her throat, Delia began to gag and slobber all over Mia's cock. Mia placed her hands on Delia's head as she began to rock her hips. Reaching around Delia began fondling Mia's balls with one hand as she began stroking the part of Mia's cock that wasn't in her mouth.

Mia could feel her balls begin to tighten as she was overwhelmed by the tightness of Delia's throat. Hearing Mia let out an extra loud moan Delia pulled out so only the head was in her mouth. Delia's cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk as Mia filled her mouth with salty cum. As Mia pulled up her pants Delia gabbed the side of her head and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Shoving her tongue into the young girls mouth Delia began sharing the cum swishing it back and forth between her and her daughter's BFF. Pulling back and swallowing the cum in her mouth Delia looked down at Mia.

"Now get upstairs and get your shower, you and Ashley don't want to be late to get your pokemon." Mia's eyes lit up at the mention of her pokemon. "when you get back I will have a surprise four you." Sending Mia upstairs with a slap on her ass Delia went about cleaning up the kitchen.

After getting dressed Mia and Ashley headed out towards Professor Oaks Lab.

"The last one there is a Grimer," yelled Ashley as she took off running towards the lab. Laughing Mia followed behind her friend as they ran down the path leading to the large Laboratory. Following Ashley around a corner, Mia was Knocked over by a wall of water.

"Sorry about that, Squirtle was practicing water gun are you all right." Mia was drenched from head to toe in cold water. Taking the hand of the Trainer whos Squirtle had just drenched her Mia noticed him staring at her tit as she helped her up. "Sorry, we didn't see you." The boy was blushing with embarrassment, though not too embarrassed to continue to take glances at Mia's chest.

"It's fine but I need to get to Professor Oaks lab. bye." Mia turned and headed towards Professor Oak's Lab. Reaching the lab Mia found that Ashley was waiting for her.

"What happens to you." Ashley was standing at the door to the lab tapping her foot as she waited.

"Some moron's Squirtle hit me with a water gun as I was running." As Mia Stormed towards the door she noticed that Ashley seemed to be staring at her chest.

Entering the Lab the two girls were greeted by Professor Oak.

"Welcome ladies, I am professor Oak. I am a pokemon professor, it is my job to study pokemon to better understand this world and those who live in it." As he spoke professor Oak moved over towards an Empty Table. "now I know you are excited to get your first pokemon but I have very few at the moment." Both Ashley and Mia deflated like balloons at the thought that they would get pokemon.

"Oh don't worry girls I will get you your pokemon, In fact, I have only two Pokemon left." Going over to his desk Oak returned with two pokeballs handing one to each girl. Releasing there pokemon Ashley had a Pikachu while Mia had a Charmander.

"Pika pee."

"Charmander Char." As the girls found over there new pokemon Professor oak retrieved two red tablets from his desk along with ten pokeballs.

"These are your pokedexes they will help you on your journey." Taking the Pokedex and pokeballs from the professor Mia noticed that he was staring at her chest. Getting annoyed as to why everyone kept staring at her tits Mia looked down at her chest and immediately blushed in embarrassment. Mia had chosen not to were her bra today which meant after the Squirtle had soaked her shirt it was practically see through.

Delia had a busy day ahead after buying the groceries needed to make the girls a going away feast Delia made her way to her Favorite store in all of Pallet town. Hidden away with a very lackluster storefront, But Appearances are not always what they seem. The Inside of the store looked like what you would expect, except for one small detail. The shelves were filled to the brim with sex toys. As Delia pursued the shelves she began to gather an assortment of toys for what she had planned tonight. First, she went to the Lingerie section, where she picked out Arcanine doggy ears as well as a Tail attached to a Buttplug. Unable to resist she grabbed a Matching Growlithe pair, the idea of dressing up with Ashley causing Delia's pussy to Moisten. Moving on to the toys Delia began moving through the different Dildos and Vibrators. She was Excited for tonight, she had Taken Mia's dicks Virginity tonight she would take her pussy's virginity. The ones that really caught her eye were modeled after pokemon genitalia. Looking at the different strapons Delia could feel her juices dripping down her leg as she examined the different toy. She was tempted to go for the Rapidash or Mudsdale with its flared tip and nearly two-foot long size brings back fond memories. Deciding not to destroy the Virgin girl on her first time Delia continued her search.

Looking through the Canine section Delia found what she was looking for, Nearly ten inches long with a tapered tip and a large knot on the base. A perfect replica of an Arcanine's cock, it even had a hollow core which could be filled with fake cum and triggered to ejaculate on the were's command. Placing the strapon in her basket she continued to explore the store. Having never had a dildo capable of cumming Delia had to ask the sales lady where to find it. Receiving a cheery reply Delia was shown over to an area that looked like a frozen food section of a supermarket. Looking at the labels on the different jars Delia saw that this wasn't fake cum, each jar was labeled with different types of pokemon cum. Some of the jars were even labeled with specific names some she recognized from her favorite pokepornos. Choosing a vial of Arcanine cum to go with her costume Delia grabbed a vial of Sceptile cum which read causes increased libido and Aphrodisiac effects. After paying for everything Delia headed home with her bag of goodies.

Delia arrived home to find Mia and Ashley playing with there new pokemon. After gushing over Pikachu and Charmander now named Flare by Mia, Delia headed into the kitchen to cook dinner. The girls continued to play with there pokemon until the sun began to set and Delia called them to dinner.

"Girls dinner time." As the girls began fixing their plate Delia set out two food bowls filled with pokefood for Pikachu and Flare.

"So girls now that you have pokemon what is your plan" The girls looked up from there meals at Delia's question predictably Ashley was the first to reply.

"I am going to take on the Gym leader challenge and when the pokeleague championship." This wasn't a surprise to either Delia or Mia, both having heard Ashley declare her intention to win the pokeleague many times.

" I don't know what I want to do." While Ashley was positive on her future Mia wasn't so sure. "I was going to travel with Ashley as she takes on the gyms."

"Well, you don't have to decide now. Who knows you may find something on your adventure." Delia's encouragement brought a smile to Mia's face.

"now I think it's time four desert." Heading into the kitchen Delia removed the cake from the oven. Taking out the Vial of Sceptile cum from her pocket she poured it over the top of the cake like a glaze.

When Delia came back from the Kitchen she handed each girl a plate with a large slice of cake on each. Both girls dug in with gusto. As both girls finished there cake Delia could not help but feel a twinge in her nether regions seeing both girls with cum on there face.

After dinner Ashley felt flushed, she had felt horny since seeing Mia's tits through her wet shirt this morning. As she watched Flare and Pikachu play she could feel her nipples getting hard and her pussy getting wet. excusing herself Ashley headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her Ashley stuck her hand down her pants and began rubbing her teenage mound. It felt as if a fire had been ignited in her stomach and each time she touched herself felt like one of Pikachu's thunderbolts. Laying down on the bathroom floor Ashley furiously worked herself towards orgasm. her fingers stroking her insides and her thump strumming her clit like she was playing the guitar Ashley felt the fire of her stomach spread engulfing her whole body. Fighting back a scream Ashley's Orgasm hit her, As she spasmed on the bathroom floor Ashley let loose a torrent of cum Squirting for the first time in her life and spraying the floor, wall and even the door. Looking around and blushing at the mess she maid Ashley began cleaning up the mess she made.

Mia barely noticed when Ashley left, she was to busy trying to hide the hardon she was sporting. Ever since dinner, her dick had been hard enough to break rock, and her nipples were hard enough to cut glass. Mia continued to squirm on the couch until she felt a hand on her leg. Mia jumped in shock having failed to notice Delia creep up next to her.

"Head upstairs to my bedroom and make yourself ready I will be there in a moment with your surprise." As Delia spoke she was stroking Mia's cock through her pants before walking out leaving Mia to head up stair freeing her dick from the confines of her pants Mia sighed at the feeling of her restrained cock finally being free. Getting comfortable on the bed Mia began slowly stroking herself as she waited for Delia.

After sending Mia up to her room Delia headed towards the bathroom, After seeing Ashley with cum on her face Delia decided to bring her in on Mia's surprise. Approaching the bathroom door Delia was met with Ashley leaving the bathroom. Being surprised with her mother standing outside the door after she just finished masturbating Ashley blushed and tried to duck her head and rush past her mother in embarrassment. Catching Ashley by the arm Delia said: "Wait, we need to talk." Leading the girl into the bathroom Delia turned to her daughter. "I saw you last night spying on me and Mia." as Ashley began to protest Delia stopped her." I'm not mad, I just have one question. Had I asked would you have joined in?" This question shocked Ashley her mother had just asked if she would have had a threesome for her.

"yes. I've had a crush on Mia for as long as I can remember." Ashley was blushing and staring at her feet after admitting to her mother that she would have had a threesome with her if it meant also being with her BFF. Taking her daughter by the chin Delia lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Mia is in my room waiting for me right now. Would you like to join us."

"yes." Ashley's reply was barely more than a whisper but it was enough.

"Good because I got you the perfect outfit while shopping today." As Delia spoke she retrieved a bag she had placed under the sink when she first got home.

"Strip." As she spoke Delia began removing her close followed closely by her daughter. When both mother and Daughter were naked Delia retrieved the Doggy ears from the bag handing Ashley the Growlithe ears and Placing the Arcanine pair on her own head. Pulling the matching tails from the bag Delia said

"Place your hands on the tub and bend over." Doing as her mother said Ashley Asked

"How are those supposed to augh." As Ashley was asking her question her mother stuck the tip of the plug up her ass. Slowly working the Buttplug further into her Daughters Ass Delia managed to get the plug all the way into Ashley's ass. Taking her tail Delia slipped it into her ass with practiced ease. Turning to her daughter Delia picked up her bag.

"now let's go give Mia a night to remember." heading out of the bathroom towards her bedroom Delia was followed by Ashley who was having trouble Adjusting to walking with a buttplug up her ass.

"Is this the first time you've had something up your ass."

"Other than my finger yes." Reaching around Delia gave Ashley's tail a light pull bring a moan from the girl.

"Don't worry we'll make you a little butt slut before this is over." Blushing at her mother's word's Ashley followed Delia to her rooms.

Mia was sitting on the bed when Delia finally entered followed shortly by Ashley. Mia was surprised not only at the fact her friend was there but also because she was naked as the day she was born and wearing doggy ears and a tail. Mia watched as the mother-daughter pair dropped to there knees and began crawling across the floor. Her dick was Acheing and precum began to drip from the tip at the sight before her.

"Ashley I-"

"Shhh. Don't talk just relax." Reaching the girl Delia gave her dick a long lick from base to tip sending a shudder through the girl. Slowly licking the entire length Delia focused on teasing the Girl, Ashley, on the other hand, decided to do something she had been dreaming about for years, going under her mother she lifted Mia's Balls in order to gain access to her dripping pussy. Ashley hadn't known about Mia's dick until last night but she has always dreamed of the pussy currently in front of her. Diving in Ashley savored every drop as she slowly began working her tongue as far as she could into her BFF.

The double stimulation was nearly too much for Mia. Ashley had brought her to the edge but was unable to bring her over because of her inexperience. Delia matched her daughter in teasing the young futa girl but her teasing was intentional. The mother, Daughter duo kept Mia on the edge for what felt like an eternity before Delia decided to change things up.

Pulling back from the dick Delia pulled her ravenous daughter from Mia's pussy.

"If you're going to be traveling with Mia, you need to know how to take care of her. But first I think you need to be cleaned off." pulling her daughter to her Delia licked Mia's pussy juices from her face. After cleaning off her daughter Delia turned back to the dick before them.

"now first I want you to just stroke the cock." Following her mother's instructions Ashley placed her hand around Mia cock and began to move her hand up and down.

"Good now I want you to use your tongue. Start by licking the tip" extending her tongue Ashley began to slowly lick the tip. Taking only light strokes at first Ashley soon realized she loved the taste of her friend's cock. Taking long licks she began to savor the flavor of her friend.

"Good now take the dick into your mouth." Following her mother's instructions Ashley took Mia's dick into her mouth and began sucking on the tip. Swirling her tongue around the head Ashley began bobbing her head slowly taking more and more dick into her mouth. Going to deep Ashley felt the dick hit the back of her throat causing her to gag and pull back from the dick coughing and catching her breath.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Any daughter of mine had to know how to deepthroat." placing her hand on the back of Ashley's head Delia said. "now do as mommy says." Pushing her daughter's head down Delia began guiding Ashley in taking the dick deeper into her mouth. "Good girl now relax your throat." Feeling her daughter Relax Delia began to push down harder forcing Mia's dick into Ashley's throat. Slowly Ashley was able to take more and more before finally, her nose rested on Mia's Waist as she took the dick fully into her throat. As Ashley tried to pull back to get a breath Delia held her daughter down causing her to begin to cough and her throat to spasm around Mia's dick. Mia had been on the edge all throughout Delia's lesson but feeling Ashley's throat gripping her dick was too much. Mia began to cum down Ashley's throat and then onto her face as Ashley pulled off of her dick. Several thick strands of cum decorated Ashleys face as she kneeled in front of her friend.

As Mia sat back She watched as Delia began to lick her cum off of Ashley before they shared a sloppy kiss. The Incestuous display and a few pumps with her hand were enough to get the futanari back to full mast. standing up from her daughter Delia said.

"I think it's time for the main event. Mia you're going to Fuck Ashley, and I am going to fuck you." As she spoke Delia pulled the strapon from her bag. Fastening the strapon around her waist Delia motioned for Ashley to get on the bed. Laying her daughter on her back Delia guided Mia between Ashley's leg. Taking hold of Mia's Cock Delia lined it up with her daughter's pussy.

"since this is your first time I don't think you need this." reaching down Delia pulled the tail plug from her daughters ask causing the girl to yelp in surprise.

Looking down at her friend Mia asked. "Are you ready."

Staring into her friend's eyes Ashley pulled Mia down on top of her. Mia's cock sank fully into Ashley causing the girl to release a gasping breath as she was filled with cock for the first time in her life. Pleasure raced through Ashley like lightning, Mia's dick felt as if it fit her pussy perfectly each thrust sending another mind-blowing bolt of pleasure through her body.

"Yes please, harder fuck me harder, Miaaa!" Ashley was screaming in extasy as Mia continued to fuck her.

Delia watched as her daughter's virginity was taken before turning back to her bag removing the vial of Arcanine cum she inserted it into her strapon.

"Yess Fuck me God Yess" Delia had planned to fuck Mia by herself but hearing her daughters cries of passion Delia couldn't wait. Moving behind Mia, Delia lined her fake cock up with the futa's pussy. As Mia pulled back from Ashley Delia thrust her strapon into the girl. Delia quickly matched Mia's thrusts sinking her strapon into the young girl as Mia withdrew from Ashley.

Mia was in constant pleasure, as she withdrew from Ashley's pussy, Delia's fake cock sank into her pussy. It didn't take long for Mia to be at her limit, as her thrusts began to become erratic the two girls raced towards there finish. Ashley reached her end first grabbing onto Mia she screamed out her orgasm.

"Fuck yes Fuck fuck fuck Miiiiaaa!" Ashley came hard squirting and spraying all over Mia's dick as she began to shake and spasm from her orgasm. Seeing her Daughter cumming underneath them Delia gave one final thrust forcing all of her strapon including the large knot at the base into Mia's Pussy and forcing the girl down onto her daughter. Mia felt like she was struck by lightning A massive orgasm washed over her as she began to cum in Ashley's pussy. Mia could feel Ashley's pussy milking every drop of cum from her dick as she felt her own pussy stretched around the knot of Delia's strapon. Mia felt as Delia triggered the dildo and cum began to shoot into her pussy, Mia felt as the cum began to feel her pussy. Looking into Ashley's eyes Mia realized that this must be what it's like to be on the receiving in. Leaning down the girls shared a Delicate kiss before both girls drifted off to sleep. Delia watched as both girls fell asleep in each other's arms Mia's cock still in Ashley's pussy. Deciding not to wake them Delia tried to get out of bed only to realize that the strapon was stuck in Mia's pussy. Slipping out of the straps Delia left the sleeping girls to their dreams.

 **The sex shop Delia visited will have a store in every city, I am planning to have it ran by someone like nurse joy where it's the same everywhere. Leave a comment or PM me about any OC's you want either in the store or elsewhere in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia had been on the road for a couple of day's and Mia had been on the road for a couple of day's now. She and Ashley had set out from Pallet town the day before. They were hoping to get to Viridian city the next day. At the moment the two girls had separated in order to try and catch some pokemon. Ashley's competitive side had led too her making a bet with Mia whoever caught the most pokemon today got to do whatever they want to the other tonight. Which led to Mia's current position crouched low in the grass watching for a pokemon to appear.  
Mia was beginning to think that she would sit here all night before a pokemon appeared when she heard a rustling in the bushes. A Sparrow hopped out of the bushes, jumping out of her own hiding spot Mia pulled a Pokeball from her bag.  
"Flare I choose you." with a flash of red light Flare appeared in front of her trainer.  
"Charmander Char."  
"Flare use scratch"  
Flare lunged forward and swiped her claws at the sparrow sending it tumbling backward. Flare's hit angered the bird more than it hurt it, leaping into the Air the sparrow gave a cry as it flew toward's flare delivering a devastating peck.  
"Flare scratch it again." Following her trainers command flare lunged forward's and once again slashed her claws across Sparrow. this sent the pokemon reeling and before it could recover Mia threw out one of the pokeballs professor Oak had given her. Mia held her breath as she watched the ball rock back and forth pulsing with a red light. The Pokeball stopped rocking as it signaled that the pokemon was caught and Mia released the breath she had been holding. Taking her newly acquired pokemon Mia placed the ball into her bag before turning to Flare.  
"Good job Flare" Mia gave her Charmander a pat on the head before she went back to her hiding spot. As Mia hid in the bushes and waited for a pokemon.  
"Char Char." turning to her pokemon Mia saw that Flare was playing with herself and moaning. Flare had a trickle of cum running from her slit as she tried to finger herself, Flares arms were to short too properly reach her pussy. Mia could see that Flare was struggling with her short arms to properly get herself off. Feeling bad for her pokemon Mia reached down with her hand and ran a finger over Flares pussy.  
"Here let me help you." Mia began to slowly rub Flare's pussy.  
"Charmander Char!" Flare began to glow.  
"What you shouldn't be evolving yet." Mia watched as Flare glowed and began to grow. Mia was shocked to see what had happened to Flare. As the glow subsided Mia was shocked to see Flare. Just shorter than Mia, Flare now has Reddish short red hair, and perky B cup breasts and two-tone skin color. A light tan starts just above her breasts and runs down between her legs and along the bottom of her tail. Orangish red covers her back, arms, and the top of her tail. A small flame sits at the top of her tail.  
"Flare?" The now pokegirl turned to her Trainer.  
"Master Mia."  
"You can talk."  
"Yes, yes I can." Flare seemed to be as surprised as Mia that she could talk.  
"How did this happen." Mia couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her pokemon was now some sort of pokegirl, an incredible sexy pokegirl, a fact not lost on her lower head as her dick began to harden in her pants.  
"I don't know how this happened. All I know is that beating Sparrow made me really horny, and when you tried to help me this happened." Flare was rubbing her thighs together as she spoke to Mia. "I'm still really horny can you help me, master."  
Mia could see that her pokemon needed release, moving forwards she pulled Flare into a kiss. Mia felt Flare's hand begin to roam under her shirt as her and her pokemon continued there makeout session. Mia broke her kiss only long enough to remove her shirt. Unbuttoning her shorts Mia allowed her eight-inch cock free from its cloth prison. Shoving her shorts down her legs Mia stepped out of shorts naked as the day she was born.  
Mia was pushed to the ground as Flare straddled her waist lining up her cock with Flare's pussy. Mia could feel the heat radiating from flare pussy even before her cock head made contact. Mia let out a gasp as Flare's scalding pussy began to envelop her cock, Mia felt a barrier as the tip of her cock met Flare's maidenhood, bucking her hips Mia claimed the virginity of her pokemon. taking hold of Flare's waist Mia began guiding her up and down along her cock.  
"Fuck your pussy's hot." Flare's pussy seemed to only get hotter the more the Charmander was fucked. Bouncing her hips on her master's waist Flare could feel something building inside her. Leaning down Flare took one of Mia's large breasts in her mouth, catching the nipple between he pointed teeth. Flare could hear the moans of her trainer and knew that she was close too.  
"Finish inside Mia, cum inside Me." Hearing her pokemon begging for a pussy full of cum Mia rolled the pair over so she was on top. With more control now that she was on top Mia began fucking her pokemon with everything she had left. Feeling her balls slapping Flare's tail and the tight heat of Flare's pussy Mia felt herself racing towards the end. With a yell that sent sparrows and pidgey flying Mia began filling her pokemon with cum. She could feel as Flare's pussy seemed to milk the cum right out of her dick. Pulling her deflated dick from her pokemon Mia started to get up.  
"More I'm so close please more." Realizing Flare never came Mia began trailing kisses down her pokemon's body. Arriving at Flare's cum filled pussy Mia gave it a tentative lick, tasting the sweet and salty cum leaking out of Flare, Mia decided she liked the flavor. Exploring Flare's pussy with her tongue Mia began slurping out as much cum as she could as she lost herself in her new meal. Flare was far from complaining though as the tongue dancing in her pussy soon brought her over the edge. With a roar that let out a pillar of flame Flare came. Looking up as pussy juice dripped from her chin Mia. Getting up and Mia helped Flare to her feet.  
"That was crazy."  
"Yeah, we should do it again."  
"Maybe later. It's getting late we should head back." Mia finished putting her clothes back on before turning to Flare. "Not that I'm complaining but do you think this is permanent," she said motioning at Flare's new body.  
"Oh, I can turn back if you want. But don't you like my new body." Flare said pouting.  
"I love your new body but it's going to get a lot of attention when we get into town."  
"Ok, I can turn back. Just let me know when you want to do this again." Flare began to glow and shrink back into her usual form as Charmander.  
"Charmander Char."  
"we'll have to show Ashley what you can do later."  
Pulling out Flare's Pokeball Mia returned her Charmander to her Pokeball.  
Mia made it back to the camp before Ashley so she went about her nightly routine of fixing supper. Mia had just finished gathering wood for a fire when Ashley returned. Running up to Mia Ashley Asked "How many pokemon did you catch."  
"One I caught a Sparrow. But-"  
"I caught two a Caterpie and a Pidgy. which means tonight your mine." Ashley said with a smile.

 **Next chapter will be Ashley in charge. as always leave a review or PM for OC or other idea's you want added into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mia was kneeling on the ground in front of Ashley. The girls had made a bet, whoever caught the most pokemon got to do whatever they wanted to the other. Ashley won the bet which led to Mia's current predicament, Kneeling naked in front of Ashley, waiting as she fastened a strapon to her waist.

"You've been doing all the fucking since we left, I think it's my turn to do some fucking."

Ashley shoved her strapon towards Mia's face.

"Mom said this Dildo was modeled after an Arcanines cock, do me a favor and get this wet for me." The dildo jutting from Ashley's waist was 9-inches long with a pointed tip and a large bulbous knot at the base of it.

Mia began licking Ashley's Dildo, having never been given a blowjob before Mia just continued to lick the dildo like a lollypop.

"Don't just lick it, your supposed to take it all the way in." Ashley took ahold of Mia's head as she guided her fake cock into Mia's mouth. Mia tried to take all of Ashley's toy into her mouth but was only able to get to 7-inches before she began to gag on it. Mia continued to slobber and gag on Ashley's cock for several more minutes before she felt Ashley push her head back.

"I think that's wet enough. Get on your hands and knees." Ashley walked over to her bag and withdrew a small capsule. "Mom gave me some of these before we left, their cum capsules that fit in the strapon. She bought these especially for you, there filled with Goodra cum, it's supposed to cause a drastic increase in cum for anything that the Goodra cums in." Ashley Inserted the capsule into the base of her strapon. "Let's see if it works."

Lining up behind Mia, Ashley pressed the tip of her saliva covered dildo against Mia's pussy lips. Mia could feel the pointed tip of Ashley's strapon as it slowly spread her apart, she could feel every curve and bump of the cock as it pushed inside her. Mia felt her pussy lips stretch as the knot of the strapon touched her pussy lips. Ashley withdrew all but the tip of her strapon before slamming it to the base, Mia let out a scream as she felt the Knot at the base of Ashley's strapon slam into her and stretch out her pussy. Ashley began to fuck Mia in earnest, the knot at the base of her cock slipping in and out of Mia's pussy. Mia's cock swung underneath her as Ashley fucked her. Burying the dildo all the way into Mia's pussy Ashley triggered the dildo to cum.

Mia felt as the cock deposited a thick gooey substance inside her pussy. A tingling sensation spread through her pussy and up to her balls. She could feel the cum slowly drizzle out of her pussy as Ashley withdrew her cock.

"Damn that looks good." Said Ashley as she inserted another capsule into the strapon. "Let's try this hole now."

Ashley placed the tip of her cock against Mia's Rosebud, before slowly pushing in. Mia let out a deep groan as Ashley pushed the dildo into her.

"Fuck this hole is tight I can barely get the dildo in." Said Ashley reaching the Knot of the strapon.

"I don't think I can take all of it." Said Mia, the strapon was far larger than anything she had ever taken up her ass before, and she could feel the swell of the knot already beginning to stretch her out. Reaching the widest part of the Knot, the tightness of Mia's ass pulled the rest of the cock in. Mia now had 9-Inches of cock buried in her ass, as Ashley tried to pull the strapon out the knot hung on the ring of Mia's ass causing the girl to moan. Ashley grabbed ahold of Mia's hips giving her the leverage to pull the knot out of Mia's ass as she began to fuck the girl. The knot of Ashley's dildo popped in and out of Mia's asshole as the dark-haired girl began to fuck her friend in earnest.

Ashley leaned forward pressing her tits against Mia's back as she reached down and took Ahold of Mia's cock. jacking Mia off as she fucked her Ashley could feel the throbbing of Mia's cock as her orgasm neared. Trigger her strapon to cum Ashley could feel Mia begin to cum, squeezing Mia's cock hard Ashley stopped her from cumming.

"No, you don't get to cum yet." Said Ashley.

As the Goodra semen flooded Mia's ass she could feel her a warm tingling feeling spread out throughout her insides. Mia's balls were throbbing with the need to cum, and her cock was so hard it hurt, she gave a groan and nearly blew her load when Ashley pulled the dildo from her ass.

Ashley removed the strapon before heading towards the edge of the clearing they were camping in. Placing her hands on a tree Ashley bent down and gave her ass a slap.

"Now it's your turn, come and fuck me." Ashley reached back with one hand and spread her cheeks apart.

Mia practically ran over to Ashley before slamming all 8-inches of her cock to the base in Ashley's pussy.

"Fuck your big." Groaned Ashley.

Mia slammed her cock in and out of Ashley's pussy, all that mattered was that she needed to cum. The sound of moans and the slapping of flesh on flesh filled the clearing as Mia fucked Ashley against a tree. Mia felt her balls begin to tighten, burying her cock all the way into Ashley Mia had the strongest orgasm of her young life. Mia began to pump cum into Ashley, Mia's balls seemed to be endless as she continued to fill Ashley's pussy with cum.

"Fuck how much are you going to cum." Ashley couldn't believe how much cum was inside her, her stomach bulged out and streams of cum ran down her legs as Mia pumped her full. Ashley felt cum gush out of her pussy as Mia pulled out of her, Ashley clung to the tree in front of her, she could barely stand on her shaky legs as the cum continued to drain out of her pussy over the next couple of minutes.

Mia fell back from behind Ashley and sat on the ground watching as her cum ran down the inside of Ashley's shaking legs, and pooled around her feet. Mia was amazed she had to have cum nearly two gallons in what had to be the longest orgasm of her life, making a mental note to figure out where Delia got Ashley the Goodra cum. Helping her friend to her feet Mia and Ashley cleaned up and returned to camp.

"That was insane you came so much I looked like I was pregnant." Said Ashley as the two girls settled around the campfire, watching their dinner cook.

"I know I didn't know I could cum that much, where did your mom get the Goodra cum," said Mia laying back against her backpack.

"Mom said she went to a shop called the pokephilia emporium. She said they have one in every town like a pokemart or pokemon center."

"We are definitely getting more of that Goodra cum in the next town. That was amazing, it still feels like my balls are in overdrive," said Mia she had her pants unbuttoned and her dick hanging out, as she slowly stroked it.

"Good because your mine for tonight and after we rest I'm going to see just how much cum those balls can make," said Ashley staring at Mia's dick.

"We'll see who is drained by- wait flare." Mia began rummaging through her bag for flare's Pokeball.

"What about Flare did something happen?" Asked Ashley concern taking the place of lust.

With a flash of red Flare was released from her Pokeball.

"Charmander Char."

"Flare I need you to transform like you did earlier today. I want you to show Ashley."

"Char." Flare began to glow as she transformed into her pokegirl form.

"Is she evolving?" as Ashley asked her question Flare stopped glowing having transformed into her pokegirl form.

"That's amazing do you think Pikachu can do that too?" Asked Ashley looking over to wear Pikachu sat watching them.

"Pika piiiiiii." Pikachu scrunched up her face and concentrated. "Pika pii." said Pikachu scratching her ear.

"She said she doesn't think so." Said Flare. "I don't really know how I did it but I'm glad It happened and I was able to be with mistress Mia."

"Wait mistress Mia?" Asked Ashley.

"Well, she is my trainer." Said Flare moving to stand next to Mia, placing her hand on Mia's exposed cock she began to stroke it as she looked over at Ashley.

"Well, your trainer lost a bet about who could catch the most pokemon so she has to do whatever I say tonight." Said, Ashley

"Wait did you lose because you were helping me after I transformed." Said Flare.

"No, it wasn't your fault I probably wouldn't have caught anything anyway." Said Mia.

"Wait what do you mean helping her what happened?" Asked Ashley looking between Flare and Mia in confusion

"Well after Flare transformed she was really horny and I kind of helped her not be horny." Said Mia Staring at her feet as a blush spread across her face.

"So your pokemon has a never before seen transformation and the first thing you do is Fuck her." Said Ashley staring at the blushing dickgirl.

"Please don't be mad at Mistress Mia, I was really horny after transforming ane really needed to get fucked, but since I was the reason she lost the bet I will also do whatever you want tonight." Said flare, who had continued to stroke Mia's cock throughout their conversation.

"Well, you know what they say the more the merrier. By the way what all did you and Mia do." Asked Ashley as she began to strip out of her clothes.

"We kissed and then Mia fucked me and filled my pussy with cum." Replied Flare who was currently helping remove Mia's clothes.

"That's it, come here let's see how good you are with your mouth." Flare moved in front of a now naked Ashley before she was pushed to her knees in front of Ashley's pussy. Flare kissed up the inside of Ashley's legs before settling coming to her pussy. starting at the bottom of Ashley's pussy lips Flare gave a long lick up before finishing by flicking her tongue across Ashley's clit. Feeling Ashley shudder Flare repeated herself several times before delving her tongue between Ashley's lips and into her pussy. Flare could still taste Mia's cum inside Ashley's pussy from there previous tryst.

"Flare use lick attack." Giggled Mia moving to stand next to a moaning Ashley.

Ashley had one hand on Flares head as she uses her other to shove Mia down behind her. "Mia uses lick attack if you do a good enough job I might let you use pound back there."

Mia wasted no time in burying her face between Ashley's cheeks and shoving her tongue into her friend's ass. Mia could here Flare slurping as she ate out Ashley, reaching her hands out Mia took hold of her pokemon's breasts and began to knead and play with them as she continued to eat her best friends ass.

Ashley was in heaven she had an inexperienced but eager tongue in her pussy and an overzealous tongue exploring every part of her ass. With such stimulation, it didn't take long for Ashley to feel an orgasm begin to build up inside her. Taking hold of flare's head Ashley held her between her leg and let out a scream as she began to cum.

"Fuck fuck fuck, fucking eat me. fuck right there." Ashley was practically humping Flare's face as she rode out her orgasm. "Fuuuuck yeees." Coming down from her orgasm Ashley stepped away from Flare and Mia and headed to her bag to retrieve her strapon. Returning she found that Flare and Mia were still on there knees locked in a passionate make-out session. Tapping on Flare's shoulder to get her attention Ashley handed her the strapon.

"Let's see how good of a team you and your trainer are," said Ashley before turning to Mia. "Stand up. After that, I think you have earned a reward. Plus I need this dick as slick as possible for where it's going next." As Mia rose to her feet Ashley slipped down to her knees coming face to cock with the dick that had privately filled her with cum. Taking hold of the cock Ashley began to slowly stroke it before extending her tongue and flicking it across the head of Mia's cock. Ashley let her tongue dance across Mia's cock before taking the head into her mouth. Ashley began to bob her head taking as much dick into her mouth as she can Ashley began to slobber and drool on Mia's cock coating it in as much saliva as she could. Deciding that the dick was wet enough Ashley looked up at Mia.

"Sit down I want to be on top for this." Climbing on top of Mia Ashley positioned her Ass above Mia's spit covered cock. Slowly lowering down Ashley felt the tip of Mia's cock press against her asshole. Ashley felt as the tip of Mia's cock began to spread her sphincter apart as it slowly slipped inside her. She could feel like the head of Mia's cock entered her as she slowly sank deeper onto Mia, Ashley could feel every vein on Mia's cock as she came to rest on the base of Mia's dick. Ashley sat adjusting to the feeling of 8-inches of hard cock in her ass before she slowly began to rise up before sinking back down. After bouncing on Mia's dick a couple of time's Ashley looked over to Flare who had finished fastening the strapon.

"Fuck that feels good. Now I want you in my pussy." Said Ashley leaning back and spreading her pussy for Flare. As Flare moved between her legs Ashley took hold of the strapon and guided it towards her pussy. As Flare's fake cock entered her she could feel as it rubbed against Mia's cock through her.

Mia had never been inside of anything as tight as Ashley's ass, it was taking everything she had not to cum as Ashley had slowly ridden her. As Flare pushed the dildo inside of Ashley her already tight ass got even tighter, Mia could feel the Strapon rubbing against her cock through the walls of Ashley's ass. Thrusting in when Flare pulled out Mia and her pokemon soon worked out a steady rhythm fucking Ashley.

"Fuck you two are filling me up so much. I fucking love this, fuck me harder." Ashley spanked Flares ass trying to urge her to fuck her harder. Flare continued to pound down into Ashley as the dark-haired girl began to regularly spank her ass. Lowering her head she silences Ashley with a kiss on the lips, their tongues battling each other for dominance. Ashley felt Mia's hand begin to knee and play with her breasts, this all was too much for Ashley who screamed into Flare's mouth as she came, thrashing around between the two girls.

Mia could feel Ashley's ass spasm and begin milking her cock as she too reached her limit blasting cum up Ashley's ass. While not as much cum as before, Mia still had a substantial load because of the leftover Goodra cum in her system. Ashley pushed flare up and off of her before getting up and letting the cum leak from her ass. Pushing Flare down onto her back Ashley removed the Strapon from around Flare's waist and tossed it to the side, before sitting on Flare's face, facing Flare's legs, and spread her cheeks allowing the pokegirl to begin tonguing the cum from her ass. leaning forward Ashley Spread Flares legs and looked up at Mia.

"help me make her cum. I have something special planned for the finale." Mia staddled Flare's tail before leaning forward and helping Ashley begin to Eat out her pokemon, both girls were practically making out as the tried to shove both of there tongues into Flare's pussy. Soon the two worked out a rhythm with Ashley sucking on Flare's Clit as Mia worked her tongue deep inside her pokemon. Flare's legs came up and wrapped around Mia's head as the pokegirl began to buck her hips. Growling into Ashley's ass Flare released her juice's into the hungry mouths of the two girls mauling her lower region.

Rising from the panting pokegirl Ashley went over to her bag and withdrew the last Vial of pokecum her mother had given her. Making a mental note to get more at the next town she retrieved the discarded strapon from where she had tossed it. She inserted the Goodra cum vial into the strapon but instead of putting on the strapon she moved over to Mia.

"Bend over." As Mia did as she was told Ashley used the strapon like a dildo and shoved it up Mia's ass, wasting no time in trigger the toy to cum Ashley instantly flooded Mia's ass with Goodra cum. The result was nearly instant as Mia's semi-hard dick became rock hard and the dark-skinned girl gave a deep moan. Leaving the dildo in her friend's ass Ashley kneeled down in front of her.

"Flare come here let's see how much cum we can get out of Mia." Ashley didn't wait for the pokegirl to join them before she lunged forward and engulfed the head of Mia's dick with her mouth. Ashley began to bob her head as she swirled her tongue around the head of Mia's cock, soon Flare joined Ashley taking the first one then the other of Mia's balls into her mouth fondling them with her tongue before sucking on them and pulling back releasing them with an audible "pop"

Mia was in heaven as the two worked over her cock, once again she could feel an immense churning in her balls from the side effects of the Goodra cum. Pulling out of Ashley's Mouth Mia took hold of her cock and began stroking herself off. Aiming it at Ashley's open Mouth Mia let loose a barrage of cum. The first couple of shots painted Ashley's face white and quickly filled her open mouth, shifting her aim Mia covered Ashley's tits as well. Turning to her pokemon Mia painted Flare's cute little b cupped white before coating her pokemon's face with cum. After drenching both kneeling girls Mia was still cumming, shoving her cock into Ashley's mouth she watched as Ashley tried to swallow the torrent of cum pouring into her. Ashley's cheeks puffed out before the cum forced itself out around Mia's cock and out of Ashley's nose. Thankfully Mia's orgasm ran its course before she drowned Ashley in cum, feeling absolutely exhausted from cumming gallons for the second time that day Mia fell back unable to stay on her feet any longer.

"I augh I don't think I can go anymore tonight Ashley." Said Mia laying on her back.

"Blaugh, cough." Ashley was to busy coughing up come to reply but she was in agreement with Mia.

"Why don't you go to bed Mistress I'll help Ashley clean up the mess we made," said Flare helping Ashley two her feet. As an exhausted Mia managed to make her way over to her bed, the other two cum covered girls retrieved a package of wet wipes from Ashley's backpack. after finishing bathing each other the best they could Flare returned to her Pokeball while Ashley climbed into the sleeping bag with Mia. Snuggling up next to her sleeping friend Ashley drifted off to sleep wondering what adventures awaited them next.

 **As always leave a review or PM me if you have any story requests or idea's you would like me to Incorporate. I Plan to have the Pokephilia Emporium a store in every city and have it run by an OC, I am currently taking requests so PM me or leave a review with any ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Mia entered Viridian city she looked around the small town, Ashley had hung back in the forest so as to try and catch more pokemon. Mia for her part was content with the sparrow she caught and decided to continue on into town. Like most small towns in Kanto Viridian was made up of only a few businesses and the rest of the buildings private homes. She could always go to the pokemon center and get her pokemon healed or she could go shopping at the pokemart, As Mia was debating on where to go she noticed a building set behind the pokemart, it looked like a pokemart but it didn't have a sign out front like most businesses. Deciding to check it out Mia entered the building, the first thing that caught Mia's attention was the fact that there were no employees there to meet her, The second thing that caught Mia's attention was the row of Dildo's of various sizes on the shelves behind the counter. Heading further into the store Mia could hear a noise coming from the back of the store, heading further back into the Mia walked through shelves of various toys and other sex-related paraphernalia.  
Reaching the back of the store Mia rounded the corner around some shelves to see a woman with dark Blue hair and some of the largest tits Mia had ever seen. The woman was currently wearing a small strapon as she furiously fucked into a Vulpix. Mia could feel her cock begin to harden as she watched the woman continue to fuck the cute fox pokemon. Mia couldn't believe what she was seeing, thoughts of her own fun with Flare coming to mind as she watched the pokephilia going on in front of her. The Vulpix really started moaning and Mia watched as the woman picked up the Vulpix and carried her over to a bucket, increasing her pace the woman brought the Vulpix over the edge withdrawing her strapon and allowing the Vulpix to squirt into the bucket. Setting the panting Vulpix down the Blue haired woman turned around and started in surprise at seeing Mia.  
"Oh my, I thought I locked the door." Said the blue haired woman staring at Mia. "I was just collecting some cum from this Vulpix here, and I didn't realize that anyone was here." After the initial shock of seeing Mia spying on her, the woman no seemed very nonchalant about being caught fucking a Vulpix with a strapon.  
"My name is Rita by the way. I run the Emporium here." Said Rita holding out her hand to Mia. It was at this point that Mia realized that she still had her hand down the front of her pants. Pulling her hand out of her pants Mia's face turned a bright red as she flushed with embarrassment.  
"I I I'm Mia." Said Mia holding out the hand that had been in her pants before blushing even more profusely and quickly switching hands, bringing a giggle from Rita. Mia couldn't believe how nonchalant Rita was being after being caught red-handed fucking a pokemon.  
"Nice to meet you, Mia. What brings you to the Pokephilia Emporium." Said Rita as she began unfastening the strapon from around her waist.  
"I was told that I could buy some stuff here." Said Mia feeling too embarrassed to as for Goodra cum.  
"Well, what exactly are you looking for?" Asked Rita.  
"Um, Goodra Cum." Asked Mia holding up the empty capsule and wishing she could sink into the floor and disappear.  
"Oh, you want Goodra. You must really be a cumslut." Said Rita but before Mia could defend herself Rita went on. "I remember the first time I convinced a guy to take some Goodra cum. One-fourth of a capsule and you're in for one of the greatest cream pie's of your life either that or you can skip dinner after eating that much cum."  
"One-fourth of a capsule?"  
"Yeah, you only take one-fourth of a Capsule at a time." Rita could see the confusion on Mia's face. "you have an empty capsule didn't you use it."  
"We used all of it in one go." Said Mia looking at her feet.  
"All in one go, That must have been crazy, what was it like I always wondered how much cum someone would actually produce but I could never convince a man to take a full capsule."  
"Well, it was my friend who was creampied."  
"I would very much like to meet her." Said Rita "I would also very much like to meet the man who came inside her, I might even let him have a go on me as well." Rita pushed up her breasts in a seductive display at the thought of being pumped full of cum.  
"If your friend was the one that got creampied then I guess you're getting more so you can be creampied yourself."  
"Well not exactly." Said Mia as Rita began studying the girl. It was at this point that Rita noticed the bulge in Mia's pants. "oh I see now. You were the one doing the creampieing weren't you." Mia flushed even more before nodding yes.  
"Well, my offer still stands, though I still have a few more pokemon to gather cum from today." Rita seemed conflicted on whether she should do her job or jump Mia's bone right now. "I know. You can help me collect the cum with two of us it shouldn't take very long."  
"Well I don't." before Mia could protest too much Rita interrupted her.  
"I'll give you a discount infact I'll even give you a card that will get you a discount at any of our stores in the other towns." This caught Mia's attention because after the night with Ashley Mia figured that they would be frequent shoppers at the Emporium, and a discount on all other products would be a huge help on their adventures.  
"Ok, my friend is trying to catch some pokemon outside of town so I have nothing else to do while I wait."  
"Yes!" exclaimed Rita pulling Mia into a hug smashing the younger girls face between her large H cup breasts. Taking hold of Mia's hand Rita led her over to a shelf that had three pokeballs sitting on it, picking up two of them Rita released them from the pokeballs. With a flash of red, a Nidoking and Nidoqueen appeared in the room. Rita tossed a large condom over to Mia.  
"Here get Nidoking hard and put this on him." Catching the condom Mia went over to kneel in front of Nidoking. Mia could see that Nidoking's dick was already starting to come out of its internal sheath, taking hold of the dick Mia began to slowly stroke the cock. This was the first real dick Mia had ever handled that wasn't her own opening, opening her mouth Mia took the semihard cock inside. Nidoking's cock was softer than the strapons she had blown before now, as she began to swirl her tongue around the head, something she liked for Ashley to do to her. She could feel Nidoking's cock begin to harden inside her mouth, as the pokemon placed its paws on her head gripping her ponytail as she began to bob her head. Soon Mia had Nidoking to its full size as a whopping 14 inches long it was one of the largest dicks Mia had ever seen. Opening the condom Mia slid it over the cock.  
While Mia was sucking off Nidoking Rita removed her clothes had released a female Squirtle from the last Pokeball. Getting right to work Rita's hands quickly found her way to Squirtle's pussy rubbing her clit and fingering her. like most water pokemon Squirtle's pussy quickly began gushing love juices. Looking over at Mia Rita saw that the girl now had the condom on Nidoking.  
"Ok now take off your clothes. They've done this before and know what to do." Said Rita before laying down and pulling Squirtle's pussy to her face, and burying her tongue into the smaller pokemon. Rita could feel Squirtle's paws on her tits as the pokemon rode her face.  
Meanwhile, Mia had finished removing her clothes, she was now sporting a full hardon as she watched Squirtle working over Rita's tits. Deciding that she would be fucking those tits before she left the store, Mia was so enraptured by the two massive tits she didn't notice Nidoking approaching behind her until she felt his hands on her waist. Looking back over her shoulder Mia saw that the Nidoking was looking at her as if asking for permission to take charge, remembering what Rita had said about the pokemon knowing what to do, Mia gave the Nidoking a nod letting it know it could do as it wished. Mia tensed as she felt the head of Nidokings cock prod up against her pussy. Trying to relax as much as she could so as to allow the cock entrance, Mia let out a groan as she felt the large cock stretching out her pussy. As Nidoking bottomed out inside of Mia's pussy he lifted the young trainer off the ground and carried her over to the Nidoqueen that was currently bent over presenting her pussy to the young girl. Taking hold of her cock Mia lined it up with the Nidoqueens pussy as the Nidoking pushed her forward. The Nidoqueen was looser than Flare's or Ashley's but it was still tight enough to be enjoyable. Mia had little to do as the Nidoking held her hips fucking into her and using her to fuck the Nidoqueen. Bringing her hands up to her breasts Mia leaned back against the Nidokings chest as she began to play with her breasts.  
As Mia was double-teamed by the pair of Nido's Rita was just finishing up with Squirtle holding her over a bucket so as to collect her cum. Putting the Squirtle back into her Pokeball so she could rest Rita moved over to where Mia was at. Seeing that all three of them were getting close to finishing Rita retrieved another bucket so as to catch Nidoqueen's cum. Positioning the bucket between the pokemon legends Rita paused so as to watch Mia's large cock plunging in and out of Nidoqueens pussy. Leaning forward Rita took Nidoqueens clit into her mouth causing the pokemon to let out a loud moan. Flicking her tongue over the pokemon's clit Rita reached up and took hold of Mia's balls, It didn't take long for Nidoqueen to reach her limit. Mia's cock was pulled out of Nidoqueen just long enough for the pokemon to squirt into the bucket before she was slammed back in. Rita moved the bucket of Nidoqueen cum out of the way before diving in and taking Mia's balls into her mouth, the triple sensation was too much for her quickly bringing her over the edge. Mia began to Shudder as she felt her balls tighten and her pussy begins to spasm as she began to cum, Mia's dick began to pour cum into Nidoqueens hungry pussy as she felt her own pussy begin to gush all over Nidokings cock.  
Rita watched in awe as the young trainer started to cum sandwiched between her two pokemon. What followed next caught Rita completely off guard, both her pokemon began glowing as if they were evolving. As she watched Nidoqueen's chest ballooned out into two large breasts as the pokemon transformed into a pokegirl, what was even more surprising was that Nidoking's chest also ballooned out as the pokemon turned into a pokegirl, though she kept her cock which remained firmly planted inside of Mia's spasming pussy. Rita could just stare in amazement as her pokemon transformed into incredibly sexy versions of themselves.  
Nidoking was already at his limit before he transformed into a pokegirl after transforming and with the added pleasure of a now dripping pussy between her legs her orgasm was racing towards her like never before. Reaching her limit Nidoking began filling the condom up with cum as she pulled out of Mia. As soon as she pulled out Rita was there on her knees removing the condom and quickly tying it off so as not to lose any of the expensive cum.  
"What the hell just happened?" Asked Rita after placing the cum filled condom on a table.  
"I'm not sure my Charmander can transform but I didn't know any other pokemon could." Said Mia pulling out of Nidoqueens pussy.  
"I think it was your cum that transformed us." Said Nidoking groping at her new breasts.  
"My cum?"  
"Yeah I felt your cum inside me then I got all tingly and changed." Said Nidoqueen.  
"Your cum can turn pokemon into these sexy pokegirls." Said Rita imaging the possibilities of selling cum that would transform pokemon into pokegirls.  
"Hold on lets test this Nidoqueen can you get her hard again." Said Rita quickly fetching Vulpix's Pokeball, returning to see that Nidoking had joined Nidoqueen and both of them were working over Mia's cock. As Nidoqueen took Mia's dick into her mouth Nidoking would take Mia's balls into her mouth. Releasing Vulpix from her Pokeball Rita moved over to the two Nido's, dropping to her knees Rita looked up at Mia.  
"Let me know when you're about to cum." Said Rita before diving in next to Nidoqueen licking along the side of Mia's dick.  
Even after already cumming once with three mouths working over her cock.  
"I'm about to cum." Yelled Mia as she felt her cock begin to throb.  
Rita quickly pulled away from Mia's dick, grabbing Vulpix Rita turned the pokemon around before shoving her pussy over the tip of Mia's cock. Mia let out a groan as the tightness of Vulpix's pussy sent her over the edge pumping cum into the fire type pokemon. Vulpix soon started glowing before transforming into a pokegirl with small A cup breasts.  
"I'll be right back," Said Rita before racing off into the store. Rita quickly found what she was looking for, wanting to make the most out of what might be her one chance at gathering Mia's special cum. Grabbing one of the supper stretchy condoms made to gather Goodra cum, Rita also grabbed two capsules of Goodra cum and a capsule of Eevee cum hoping that it would help her handle the extreme load she was about to have. When Rita returned she saw that Nidoking was now laying on her back as Nidoqueen rode her reverse cowgirl, and Rita stood in front of her getting a blowjob while making out with Vulpix. Pouring all three capsule into one container Rita handed it to Mia.  
"Here this is Goodra cum mixed with Eevee cum, drink it." Said Rita dropping to her knees and taking out the condom.  
"What does Eevee cum do." Asked Mia looking at the container full of cum.  
"Eevee is the evolution pokemon it evolves your genitals. Basically, your dick gets bigger and your pussy gets tighter for a temporary amount of time."  
"Well bottoms up." Said Mia before downing the concoction, the first thing she noticed was that her dick began to glow like a pokemon does when it evolves before it grew two inches long and about an inch in diameter now sitting at a respectable 10 inches long, she could feel a tingling sensation in her pussy that must have been it tightening. The next thing was a rumbling in her balls and an absolute need to cum all of a sudden. Mia didn't know how much Goodra cum Rita had given her but judging by the feeling in her balls she wouldn't be surprised if it was more than just one capsule.  
Rita quickly slipped on the condom after Mia's dick finished glowing before pulling the girl down next to her. Laying Mia on the ground Rita climbed on top of her cowgirl style and began lowering herself down onto Mia's now larger dick. Rita's pussy engulfed Mia's cock as she began to bounce her ass on the girl's lap. As Rita continued to bounce on Mia's cock she felt hands groping her breasts. Looking behind her she saw that Nidoqueen had moved behind her, turning her head Rita began making out with her pokemon.  
Vulpix moved over Mia's head facing Rita and squated down lowering her pussy to Mia's mouth. It didn't take long for Mia to catch on and Vulpix soon had a tongue exploring her pussy. Vulpix let out a moan as she felt Mia's tongue push deep into her pussy. Vulpix continued to grind her pussy into Mia's face. Vulpix let out a disapointed moan when she felt Mia withdraw her tongue from Vulpixi's pussy, only to let out a deep groan as Mia tilted her head and moved her tongue to vulpix's Virgin rosebud. Vulpix began playing with her breasts as she savored the feeling of Mia making out with her ass. Vulpix had her eyes closed as she basked in the pleasure that Mia was giving her, which ment she was completly caught off guard when she was pushed forward into Rita. Looking back behind her Vulpix saw that Nidoking was now lineing up his cock with her virgin asshole. Vulpix felt the tip of Nidokings massive cock press against her asshole, thanking Arceas that Mia did such a good job lubing up her ass Vulpix buried her face into Rita's tits as Nidoking began pressing her cock into her ass.  
Mia was enjoying the view, right in front of her face was Nidokings 14 inch cock pushing its way into Vulpix's ass. Deciding to help the fire-type out Mia began licking along with Nidokings cock trying to lube it up to the best she could, though she was distracted by the fact that Rita was still bouncing on her cock. Once Nidokings cock was plunging into Vulpix's ass with ease Mia refocused her attention to Vulpix's pussy. As Mia began working her tongue into Vulpix's pussy she felt Rita begin to increase the pace at which she was riding her. Bringing her hips up as much as she could Mia tryed to thrust up to meet Rita's hips as the blue haired girl continued to ride her.  
Rita slammed her hips all the way down onto Mia's cock as she came, her pussy tightening around the cock. As Rita came down from her orgasm she heard Mia scream into Vulpix's pussy as her own orgasm hit. The condom around Mia's cock expanded like a balloon, made to contain the extremely large loads of a Goodra it could stretch to hold literal gallons of cum. The problem though was that said condom was currently inside of Rita, and as the condom inflated so to did Rita's stomach, the blue-haired woman had never been so full before and Mia's cock continued to pump more and more cum into her.  
"It's too much. There's too much cum." Said Rita now looking nine monthes preganant. Hearing her master's cries and trying to help her Nidoqueen grabbed Rita around the waist and pulled her off of Mia's fountaining cock. The condom was to inflate to be pulled from Rita's pussy and instead pulled off of Mia's cock, which continued to spray into the air like a fountain. Nidoqueen took hold of the spewing cock and aimed it towards Vulpix and Nidoking. Mia's cock spewed like geyser coating both Vulpix and Nidoking as well as dripping down onto Mia's face. After coating Vulpix and Nidoking with cum Nidoqueen shoved her mouth over Mia's cock and began trying to drink down as much cum as possible.  
Vulpix was the next to cum screaming out and gushing into Mia's mouth, the second Mia swallowed Vulpix's cum caused the girl to instantly cum, squirting hard. Vulpix felt Nidoking pulling her back as she buried her cock all the way up Vulpix's ass. Nidoking let out a scream as she came in Vulpix's ass. Vulpix climbed off of Mia's face as Nidoking pulled out of her ass.  
Rita had managed to aim the end of the condom that was sticking out of her pussy at a bucket and had drained out enough cum to remove the condom. looking over at Mia, Rita could see that the girl was still cumming as Nidoqueen tried to swallow her cum to no avail. Cum was pouring out of Nidoqueens mouth and nose as she was practically drowned in cum. By the time Mia was done cumming everyone was practically covered in cum herself included.  
"That was fun," said Mia still laying on the ground.  
"You should definitely come by the store again sometime." Said Rita as she helped Mia to her feet. After all the cum was cleaned up. Rita insisted on gathering up as much as possible so that she could possibly sell it in the future, Rita gave Mia a special card.  
"If you don't mind I'll tell my sisters who run the stores in other towns about you. They'll give you whatever products you want so long as you would be willing to provide them with cum." Said Rita.  
"Ok, and thanks for everything." Said Mia holding up a bag of goodies that Rita had given her. "I'll definitely be back some time."  
After Mia left, Rita headed over to the phone and called up her sister in Pewter city.  
"Hi sis what can I do for you." Said the Rita from Pewter City, Looking identical to the Rita on this side of the phone, (Like nurse joy or officer jenny.)  
"there's a trainer here who you're really going to want to meet." Said the Rita on this side of the phone.  
"ok what so special about. Wait what happened to your Nidoking!" Said the Rita in Pewter city. The aforementioned Nidoking was still in its pokegirl form and was now standing behind Rita. Lining up her cock with Rita's pussy Nidoking bent her over the desk the phone was on and shoved into her.  
"This fuck is why you need to meet Mia. We have a great new business opportunity." Said Rita as Nidoking began fucking.

As always PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas or suggestions. I plan on having different pokemon cum cause different effects so let me know if you have any ideas. So far it is, Sceptile is an aphrodisiac, Goodra makes you cum a lot, Eevee evolves your genitals until you cum, Ditto will impregnate anything and Vulpix cum instantly makes a girl squirt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop right there." Mia had just left the pokephilia Emporium after the fuck of a lifetime when she was stopped by officer Jenny.

"What were you doing in there while the store was closed." Asked Officer Jenny as she confronted the young girl.

"Well this is my first time in Viridian city and the closed sign wasn't up when I went in." Said, Mia

"Well if it wasn't up when you went in why is it up now?" Asked Officer Jenny.

Thinking back to Mia's and Rita's escapades brought a blush to Mia's face as she dropped her head and began nudging a rock on the ground with the toe of her shoe. Knowing Rita's reputation it wasn't hard for Jenny to figure out what had happened. Giving the dark-skinned girl a once over, and realizing how long it had been since she had had a decent lay Jenny decided to see if she could have some fun.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back your under arrest." Said Jenny taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wha What!" Asked a wide-eyed Mia.

"Rita wouldn't put up the closed sign if there was a customer inside so your obviously lying to me." Said Officer Jenny taking Mia by the shoulders and turning her around pulling Mia's hands behind her back,

"No, I'm not lying." Cried Mia as she felt Jenny fastening the handcuffs around her wrists.

"If you're not lying then tell me why Rita closed the store while you were in there." Said Jenny turning the girl to face her.

"Because we had sex." Said Mia at barely more than a whisper.

"What was that."

"Because we had sex!" Yelled Mia at a grinning Officer Jenny. Jenny took Mia by one arm and lead her into the alley beside the emporium. Pushing the handcuffed girl up against the wall Jenny leaned forward pushing herself up against Mia as she whispered into the girl's ear.

"So did Rita fuck you with one of her toys or did one of her pokemon get to tap this ass." Jenny had given up any pretense of being an officer of the law at this point as she nibbled on Mia's ear. pushing her breasts up against Mia's breasts Jenny moved down from Mia's ear to her neck trailing kisses along Mia's neck.

"Her pokemon fucked me and I fucked her," said Mia gasping as Jenny began to suck hard on her neck. Jenny pulled back with an audible pop leaving a flushed mark on Mia's neck.

"Which of her Pokemon?" Asked Jenny before going back to attacking Mia's neck.

"Nidoking." Groaned Mia as Jenny's hands came up under her shirt and began to grope at her breasts.

"Nidoking!" Said Jenny pulling back to look at Mia's face. "I've seen Nidoking's cock before, you mean to tell me that you took that monster cock inside you," asked Jenny.

"yes."

"Damn girl I may need something bigger than my finger's to properly fuck you." As jenny spoke she dropped one of her hands down to cup Mia's crotch feeling a bulge Jenny slipped her hand down the front of Mia's pants feeling the girls cock. Gripping Mia's 8-inch cock in her had Jenny began to slowly stroke the cock.

"I see what you meant when you said you fucked Rita," said Jenny as she began to unfasten Mia's shorts. Kneeling in front of Mia, Jenny worked the girl's shorts and panties down to her ankles allowing for her cock to spring forth in all its glory. Kissing the cock on the head Jenny wrapped her right hand around Mia's cock and began to slowly stroke it. Spitting on the cock Jenny reached up with her other hand and began to lightly massage Mia's balls as she continued to stroke her balls. Taking her hand off of Mia's balls Jenny held it palm up towards Mia's face.

"Spit on it." Said Jenny. Doing as she was told Mia let a trail of spit dribble out of her mouth to Jenny's hand.

"Thank you." Said Jenny as she lowered her hand before adding her spit to it before returning her hand to stroking Mia. Moving her hand back and forth Jenny spread hers and Mia's spit all over Mia's cock, thoroughly lubricating it and allowing her to increase the pace of her handjob. Using the hand that was cupping Mia's balls further between the girl's legs Jenny found Mia's pussy, lightly rubbing Mia's pussy lips Jenny Slipped two of her fingers into Mia's pussy. Moving her fingers in a come hither motion Jenny tried to match her strokes fingering Mia at the same pace she was stoking her off.

Mia had her head laid back against the alley wall as she moaned in pleasure from Jenny's talented hands. Straining to get her wrists out of the handcuffs, Mia wanted more than anything to grab Jenny's head and make the officer give her a blowjob, unable to get out of the handcuffs Mia decided to try a different tactic. Pushing her hips forward Mia shoved her cock into Jenny's face, poking the police officer in the cheek with the head of her cock.

"Is someone not satisfied with my handjob?" Asked Jenny "Well how about I do this." As Jenny spoke she lowered her face under Mia's cock and took Mia's balls into her mouth allowing Mia's cock to lay across her face. Stroking Mia's cock with one hand and fingering her with the other Jenny swirled her tongue around the girl's balls sucking on each one in turn before spitting them out. Going further under the girl Jenny took her fingers out of the girls pussy and replaced them with her tongue. Working her tongue as far into Mia's pussy as she could Jenny enjoyed the feeling of Mia's balls and cock laying across the top half of her face. Jenny began to suck on Mia's clit causing the young girl to let out a loud moan. Worried that Mia was being to laud Jenny pulled away from Mia's pussy before standing up in front of the girl.

"Sshh your being too loud." Said Jenny stroking Mia's cheek rummaging through her pockets Jenny brought out a Pokeball in its collapsed form.

"Here try this." Placing the Pokeball into Mia's mouth Jenny hit the button on it causing the Pokeball to expand to its full size. Forcing Mia's mouth all the way open Stretching her jaw and muffling her moans.

"There now I don't have to worry about you moaning." Said Jenny returning to her knees in front of Mia's cock.

"Now where was I." Said Jenny, deciding she had teased the girl enough Jenny leaned forward and took the tip of Mia's cock into her mouth. Sucking on the tip of Mia's cock Jenny began to lightly bob her head taking more and more of Mia's cock into her mouth as she could. Reaching up with her hand Jenny gripped the base of Mia's cock Steadying it so that she could pick up the pace of her sucking. With her other hand, Jenny reached up and began to finger Mia's pussy again. Taking as much of Mia's cock into her mouth as she could Jenny sucked in causing her cheeks to close in around Mia's dick before she slowly pulled her head back causing a strangled moan to escape from Mia's gagged mouth. Repeating the process several more times Jenny decided to finish the poor girl off. Adding another finger to Mia's Pussy Jenny focused on rubbing Mia's G-spot as much as possible as she began to bob her head as fast as she could bringing the girl over the edge. As Mia let out a muffled scream jenny clamped her mouth over the head of Mia's dick as the young girl's cum poured into her mouth. Not wanting to get any cum on her uniform Jenny gulped down every drop of cum Mia sprayed out, Mia still under the effect of all the Goodra cum she took earlier continued to cum overwhelming Jenny. Jenny unwilling to let her Uniform get messed up continued to keep her mouth tightly shut around Mia's cock causing her cheeks to bulge out and cum to shoot of her nose. Though Jenny's attempts to stay clean were foiled by Mia's squirting pussy drenching the front of the officers uniform. Feeling the front of her uniform drenched Jenny pulled back to receive one last blast of cum on her face.

"Fuck I was hoping not to have to change clothes." Said Jenny as she began to lick the cum off of her face. Standing up Jenny unfastened the handcuffs from Mia. Quickly moving to the edge of the alley Jenny glanced around to make sure that there was no one to see her jenny ran out to her motorcycle and retrieved an extra change of clothes from her saddlebags. Returning to the alley Jenny began to strip out of her dirty clothes.

"I like to keep an extra change of clothes on me for occasions like this," said Jenny as she removed the last of her dirty clothes leaving her in only her panties and bra.

Mia had been slowly stroking herself back to hardness as she watched Jenny strip. Getting a wicked Idea Mia moved over and picked up the discarded handcuffs that Jenny had used to restrain her earlier. Moving behind the distracted officer Mia grabbed Jenny's arms and quickly pulled them back behind Jenny and locked the handcuffs on.

"Hay what the hell." Yelled Jenny as she struggled against the handcuffs. "Mia let me go."

"I'll let you go when I'm done." Said Mia as she took ahold of her cock and began to rub it against Jenny's panty covered pussy. Reaching around Mia took hold of Jenny's breasts as she began to hump up against the older girl grinding her dick up against Jenny's pussy. Slowly dragging her dick back and forth Mia felt Jenny's panties begin to dampen as she pulled down jenny's bra and began to work over her breasts groping and pinching her nipples. Kissing along the back and side of Jenny's neck Mia began to tees the officer. Biting down on Jenny's neck Mia caused the blue-haired girl too let out a loud Moan nearly a scream.

There was a flash of red in the alleyway before Mia found herself faced by a very angry Growlithe.

"Growlithe Grrr."

"Growlithe no she's not hurting me," yelled Jenny calming down the angry dog. Mia pulled away from Jenny another idea forming in her mind.

"You don't have to stop she was just worried you were hurting me she won't do anything now." Said Jenny hoping to get back to the action.

"Oh, she'll do something all right." Leaving Jenny were she was Mia moved over to Growlithe. Petting the dog pokemon on the head Mia moved behind her.

"Easy girl you're going to like this and you and Jenny are going to thank me for this later." Said Mia aligning her cock with Growlithe's pussy.

"Wait are you about to Cuck me with my pokemon?" Asked Jenny as a stream of pussy juice ran down her leg.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a tease earlier." Said Mia as she began to slip her cock into Growlithe causing the pokemon to let out a whimper as Mia set a steady rhythm fucking Growlithe, Never breaking eye contact with jenny as the officer began to rub her legs together trying to get some relief in her burning core. Jenny moved to squat in front of Growlithe, spreading her legs giving the pokemon access to her needy pussy. As Growlithe began to lower her head to lick at her masters pussy Mia pulled the pokemon back.

"No, not yet." Said Mia as she continued to fuck Growlithe. "You'll have plenty of time for that later." Picking up her pace Mia once again made eye contact with Jenny as she lay in front of them with her legs spread with a look of need on her face. Feeling her balls tighten Mia groaned as she came inside of Growlithe pumping her cum into the dog pokemon. Mia pulled out and moved over to stand next to Jenny as she waited for what she knew came next. Jenny started to turn towards her but stopped as Growlithe began to glow. Jenny stared in shock as Growlithe change into a pokegirl form. Keeping her orange and white pattern across her body, medium C cup breasts and most shockingly a large 9inch cock with a large knot at the base of it sitting above her pussy.

"Growlithe what happened to you?" Asked Jenny as she sits wide-eyed staring at her newly transformed pokemon.

"Mia turned me into a pokegirl." Said Growlithe as she began to stroke her cock. "I also got on of these now too." To emphasize her point Growlithe gave her newly acquired member a shake towards Jenny. Jenny felt a hand on her forearm and turning saw that it was Mia helping the restrained girl to her knees. As Jenny got settled on her knees she watched as Mia moved over to Growlithe and began making out with her pokemon. Jenny was once again left watching with no way to satisfy herself as Mia began to molest her pokemon. Jenny felt her juices running down her legs as she watched Mia begin to grope and kiss Growlithes breasts, sucking on them and catching Growlithes nipples between her teeth eliciting moans from the pokegirl. kissing her way up Mia began to whisper into Growlithe's ear. Jenny couldn't hear what Mia was saying but she could see Growlithes cock twitch excited by what Mia was saying. Jenny watched in confusion as Mia and Growlithe separated from each other before playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Yeah I win." yelled Growlithe throwing her arms up and jumping up and down causing her tits and cock to bounce and jiggle, drawing stares from Jenny and Mia. Grinning ear to ear from her victory Growlithe moved to stand in front of Jenny. Thrusting her hips forward Growlithe pressed her cock up against her trainer's cheek. Before Jenny could begin to suck her pokemon's cock Mia moved over to stand next to Growlithe, shoving her cock in Jenny's face along with Growlithe's cock. Both dickgirls began to slap their cocks against Jenny's face before both girls forced the cocks into Jenny's face causing the blue-haired girl's cheeks to bulge out as both cocks were forced into her mouth. Mia pulled out of Jenny's mouth deciding to let Growlithe have her fun watching as Growlithe began to slowly slide her cock further and further into Jenny's mouth causing the officer begins to gag and choke on the cock. Moving to stand behind Jenny Mia took hold of Jenny's head and held it still to allow for Growlithe to begin facefucking her trainer. Holding Jenny's head still, Mia watched as Growlithe sank her cock to the knot at its base into Jenny's mouth. Mia leaned forward over Jenny's head to lock lips with Growlithe making out with the pokemon as she continued to facefuck her master. Mia's cock rubbed up against the side of Jenny's face as she was used like a fleshlight by Growlithe.

Drool was running down Jenny's face as she continued to gag and choke on Growlithe's massive cock her jaw ached as it was stretched around the massive knot at the base of Growlithe's cock. As the Knot was forced into Jenny's mouth it reminded her of wearing a ball gag, only the ball gag was attached to a cock that was shoved down her throat. Jenny felt her jaw strain as Growlithe tried to pull her cock out of Jenny's mouth only to have her knot catch on the inside of jenny's jaw stopping it from coming out.

"Fuck I'm stuck." Said Growlithe as she tried to pull her cock from Jenny's mouth. Placing her hands on Jenny's head Growlithe was finally able to pull her cock from Jenny's mouth, leaving the blue-haired officer coughing and gasping for air.

"I think you're lubed up enough." Said Mia as she sat on the ground next to Jenny. Reaching over Mia guided Jenny onto her lap positioning her cock at the entrance to Jenny's pussy. Pulling Jenny down Mia and Jenny both let out a moan as Mia's cock sank into Jenny's pussy. As Jenny began to ride her Mia reached up and began to play with Jenny's breasts pulling the girl down and catching one of Jenny's breasts in her mouth, sucking on it as she elicited moans from the officer. Mia moved her hands down to Jenny's ass and began to spank Jenny causing the woman to scream every time Mia slapped her ass. Mia continued to fuck and spank Jenny before she took ahold of Jenny's ass cheeks spreading them and presenting Jenny's winking asshole to Growlithe.

Kneeling behind her master Growlithe positioned her cock at Jenny's asshole, slowly pushing in Growlithe began to fuck her master's ass. While this was the first time Growlithe was able to have sex with her trainer, Growlithe had watched her master have sex multiple times and she knew that Jenny was a slut and that she had had Many cocks in her ass before. Growlithe wasted no time burying her cock inside of Jenny, Growlithe enjoyed the sound Jenny made as her knot stretched Jenny's ass to its limit before it slipped in and Locked Growlithe in place. Reaching up and grabbing a handful of Jenny's hair Growlithe pulled her head back and began to fuck Jenny for all she was worth. Growlithe could feel Mia's cock inside of Jenny's pussy as she began to match her pace with the Futanari girl. Both thrusting in at the same time burying there cocks into jenny before withdrawing and repeating the process. Growlithe could feel the knot at the base of her cock swelling stretching out her trainer's ass and keeping her from withdrawing her cock from jenny's ass.

Mia could feel as the knot on Growlithe's cock was rubbing against her cock separated by only a thin layer inside of Jenny. Feeling her balls tighten Mia pulled Jenny down and began to make out with the officer as she began to cum inside her. Mia held Jenny close to her as she pumped the blue-haired officer's womb full of cum. Mia could feel Jenny's breathe on her ear as the officer Moaned in time with Growlithe's thrusts, the pokemon was showing no sign of slowing down as she continued to fuck her trainer. Mia could feel Jenny squirming on top of her as Jenny's orgasm began to rise. Deciding to help Jenny cum Mia reached down and began to rub Jenny's clit causing the woman to arch her back, as she began to cum squirting all over Mia's softening cock before collapsing on top of Mia.

Jenny's orgasm triggered Growlithe who began to pump Jenny's ass full of cum. Growlithe tried to pull out of Jenny's ass but the knot at the base of her cock prevented it. Unable to withdraw her cock Growlithe decided to relax and snuggle with her trainer as she waited for her cock to soften. Rolling to the side off of Mia and spooning with her trainer as all three drifted off to a post-sex nap. Unknown to the three hiding in the shadow's of the alley was a now very horny Meowth.

 **As Always leave a review or PM me with any idea's you have.**


	8. Chapter 8

Meowth couldn't believe what she had just seen, This dark-skinned girl had just fucked Jenny and Growlithe unconscious. Most importantly she had turned Growlithe into a pokegirl, something that Meowth was very interested in. Growlithe transformed when the girl came inside her, looking over at the sexy canine Meowthe crept up to the unconscious girl and began to slowly stroke her cock. Moving her paws up and down Mia's cock Meowthe began to work the girls cock back to hardness. Leaning down Meowthe began to lick Mia's cock her rough tongue causing the sleeping girl to moan in her sleep. Licking up the remnant of Mia and Jenny's fun enjoying the taste of both girls cum on the cock. Bringing Mia back to full hardness Meowth climbed on top of the sleeping girl lining up her cock with Meowthe's pussy.

Lowering herself down onto the cock Meowth let out a deep groan as she sank down on Mia's cock slowly Meowth began to bounce on Mia's cock working her hips so that she could take all of Mia's cock. Meowth was amazed when she reached the base of Mia's cock there was a definitive bulge in her stomach where Mia's cock had pushed her stomach out. Meowth leaned forward and placed her paws on Mis's tits as she began to bounce on the girl's cock. Taking all eight inches of Mia's cock over and over again up and down in a cycle of pure bliss Meowth rode Mia over and over again.

Meowth could feel or orgasm closing in but right before she was able to climax she heard Mia groan underneath her and a warm feeling spread out in her lower belly. Climbing off of Mia, Meowth felt a tingling sensation rushed over her body as she began to transform, a bright glow began to emanate from Meowth's body as she began to transform. Meowth grew in height to 5'4" her breasts grew to a b-cup as her ass filled out, right above her pussy was a large 9-inch penis covered in rough backward-facing barbs giving it a rough texture. Looking down at the sleeping girl Meowth wanted to test out her new cock, but she decided to let the girl rest as a thank you for transforming her. Meowth headed back the way she came looking for Jessie and Jamie.

Mia woke up later that day getting up and looking around Mia saw that Jenny and Growlithe were still spooning next to her. Deciding to leave those two to each other Mia got dressed and headed toward the Pokemon center. Entering the building Mia approached the counter to be greeted by a pink-haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy how can I help you today?"

"Hi, my name is Mia I was wondering if I could rest here while I waited for my friend?"

"Of course would you like to check your pokemon in for a checkup while you wait?

"Yes ma'am" Mia handed over her Pokemon to Joy as she went to relax in the waiting room. Relaxing back into a recliner Mia thought back on her adventure so far, she had known being a pokemon trainer would be exciting but what she didn't realize is just how much fucking would be involved. First, she lost her virginity to her best friend's mom then said mother brought her friend into the mix and mia had sex with her childhood crush. Afterword she transformed her Pokemon into a sexy pokegirl and fucked her. She went to a sex shop Delia told her about and wound up fucking the owner and two of her pokemon. Then she fucked Officer Jenny and her Growlithe. To say that Mia was tired was an understatement, now after finally dropping flare and sparrow off with nurse joy Mia could get some sleep.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Pikachuuu" a bolt of yellow lightning flew from the yellow mouse Pokemon to strike the brown bird Pokemon knocking it unconscious. The lightning failed to hurt the rest of the sparrow in the flock Ashley had disturbed who now burst from the grass ready to retaliate for their friend's mistreatment. Scooping up Pikachu Ashley took off at a Sprint away from the angry flock of Spearow. Ashley ran as fast as she could clutching Pikachu close to her chest as she continued to dodge the angry bird's attack.

Plunging into a nearby thicket of trees for cover Ashley didn't notice until it was too late the red-headed girl riding her bike. Ashley slammed into the cyclist at full pelt and both girls went tumbling off the road, rolling into the ditch. The Spearows began to dive at the two girls as they lay tangled together in the grass.

"Pikachuuu" Lightning filled the sky ass the entire flock of Spearow was knocked unconscious.

"Pika pee," said Pikachu weakly before passing out.

"Pikachu!" Ashley rushed to her Pokemons side. Sighing in relief when she noticed that Pikachu was just tired from the draining attack and not injured, she picked up her Pokemon.

"My bike!" Ashley turned towards the commotion to see the redhead staring at her bike in shock, or at least Ashley thought it was her bike it was little more than smoking scrap metal now.

"You destroyed my bike." Now the redhead wheeled around and was shaking an accusatory finger at Ashley.

"It was an accident." Said Ashley but she was cut off before she could say more.

"An accident. I don't care if it was an accident if you didn't try to pick a fight with a flock of Spearow this would have happened." Said the redhead. " You are going to replace this bike in the next town."

"I don't have the money to replace it." Said Ashley as the girl advanced on her.

"Then I guess we'll just have to come up with another option." Said the redheaded girl as she leaned in close to Ashley. "My name is Misty by the way, remember that you will be screaming it soon." Before Ashley could say anything in response Misty lunged forward and planted her lips over Ashley's. Pushing the dark-haired girl up against a tree Misty's hands began to roam over Ashley's body.

"What are you- mmph." Misty silenced Ashley with a kiss. Misty's hands found their way under Ashley's shirt moving towards her breast. Ashley moaned into Misty's mouth as she began to work over the dark-haired girl's breasts. Misty's tongue began to dance with Ashley as she began to pinch and massage her nipples. Leaning back Misty quickly pulled off Ashley's shirt before leaning down and taking Ashley's right breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her nipple. Misty's hand now free of Ashley's breasts moved down into the girl's shorts where she began to rub Ashley's pussy.

Sucking on Ashley's nipple Misty began to rub her hand harder against Ashley's pussy causing the girl to moan louder. Pushing her fingers against Ashley's slit Misty pushed inside the moaning girl, first one then two fingers slowly pumping them in and out.

"Your looser down here than I would have expected." Said Misty as she added a third finger into Ashley.

"My ah, My friend has a really big dick." Moaned Ashley as Misty continued to pump her pussy.

"He sounds like fun." Said Misty as she begins to increase her pace.

"She."

"What."

"Fuck, My friend is a girl. Fuck right there" said Ashley as she leaned her head back and moaned.

"How can your friend be a girl and have a dick?" Asked Misty as she began to pump her fingers into Ashley's pussy harder.

"I don't know, she just has a big dick above her pussy."

"A girl with a cock this I have to see. Let's wrap this up so I can see this cock." Misty began pumping her hand as fast as she can into Ashley. Ashley clung onto Misty as the redhead worked her pussy. Misty curled her fingers up as she began to work Ashley's G-spot pushing the girl over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck yes I'm cumming fuck." Screamed Ashley as she began to squirt around Misty's hands. Ashley's legs began to give out and she clung to Misty to keep from falling.

"Good girl now get dressed." Said Misty as she helped Ashley to her feet.

"Don't you want to cum?" said Ashley as she picked up her shirt and began to get dressed.

"Oh I plan on cumming, but I'm more interested in the girl with a dick you told me about." Said Misty as she watched Ashley get dressed. "Let's go see if she would be willing to help you pay off my bicycle."

Meowth entered the small building that she and her teammates were using as a base here in Viridian City, Looking around she was pleased to see both Jesse and Jamie sitting at a table discussing what they should do next.

"We should hit the local Pokemon center and steal some Pokemon for the boss." Said Jesse.

"Well I think we should find someplace to rob and get some money we are practically out of funds and if we don't do something we won't be able to afford any equipment to steal pokemon." Said Jamie the Busty purple-haired girl was sitting opposite of Jesse at the table.

Walking up to her two teammates Meowth thought about what they were saying.

"Why not both?" Said Meowth as she moved to the table.

"Both?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah I met a girl with a dick today who could turn Pokemon into pokegirls I bet there would be a huge market for transformed pokemon."

"Meowth are you sure you didn't get hit on the head while you were out?" Asked Jamie as she leaned forward to look at her feline friend. "A girl that can transform Pokemon that's just crazy."

In response to Jamie's skepticism, Meowth began to transform.

"Meowth are you evolving?" yelled Jesse jumping up from the t

Transforming into her pokegirl form Meowth stood in front of her two friends in all her sexy glory.

"So you think people will pay for Pokemon like me," said Meowth as her two friends practically drooled over her.

"Definitely," said Jamie as her nipples were visible poking through her shirt a clear sign she had once again gone braless, a habit of hers.

"You have a cock." Exclaimed Jesse Staring at the offending member as if it might run away if she wasn't watching it.

"Oh yeah I got it when I transformed, I Haven't gotta try it yet." Said Meowth as she reached down and gave the prickly appendage a stroke. "What to be the first to try it?"

"What are those spiky bits," said Jamie moving to get a closer look kneeling in front of Meowth. "They look like they might hurt."

"They don't all feline Pokemon have them they feel really good." Said Meowth shaking her cock in front of Jamie's face.

"Help would you know they feel good?" Said Jamie reaching up and running his finger along the top of Meowth's shaft.

"Ohh that feels good when I first joined team rocket I was the Bosses Persian's fucktoy for a while. Then the boss got that Skitty and Persian didn't want me anymore." Said Meowth.

"So that's why you were so bitchy when you joined us, someone had just stolen your favorite cock." Said Jesse moving to stand next to the kneeling Jamie. Reaching out Jesse took ahold of Meowth's cock giving it a few pumps. "Your right I bet this will feel great in my pussy."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Said Meowth Grinning at Jesse.

"I Agree, Jaime, get her ready for me." Said Jesse as she began to strip out of her clothes.

"Why do you get to go first." Said Jamie as she began to stroke Meowth, her hand gliding along Meowth's rough cock.

"Because I said so. Besides you get to suck her cock first." Said Jesse pulling off her shirt and bra in one go her tits bouncing free of the restraints.

"Well fine but I get a turn after you." Said Jamie before she leaned forward and took the head of Meowth's cock into her mouth, Looking up into Meowth's eyes Jamie began to bob her head on Meowth's cock taking it in deeper and deeper as she went. Grabbing ahold of Meowth's ass, a cheek in each hand Jamie winked at Meowth before pulling her forward and taking all nine inches of Meowth's cock into her mouth.

"Oh wow, your throat feels so good." Said Meowth as she placed her hands on the top of Jamie's purple hair. Jamie's throat was messaging and constricting around her cock as Jamie began bobbing her head up and down.

"If you think her throat is good, wait till you get in her ass. I've never seen anyone last more than a couple of thrusts in there." Said Jesse as she peeled down her panties the wet garment sticking to her pussy as she worked them down her legs.

Looking down at Jamie bobbing her head up and down on her cock, Meowth felt her cock throb with pleasure at the thought of Jamie's tight ass. Gasping in pleasure as she felt one of Jamie's fingers find its way into her pussy, first one finger then another Jamie would thrust her fingers into Meowth as she pulled back from Meowth's cock and pull out when she swallowed Meowth's cock.

"I think that's enough sucking Jamie." Said Jesse as she bent over the table, her breasts squashed against the table as she leaned against it, spreading her legs and reaching back to spread her cheeks. "Let's see if she knows how to use that cock."

Meowth pulled away from Jamie and left the purple-headed girl pouting on the floor as she moved to stand behind Jesse. Taking ahold of Jesse's hips Meowth lined up her cock with the feisty redhead's pussy.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to fuck this ass." Said Meowth as she ran her cock up and down along Jesse's slit, pausing every once and a while to rub her cock against Jesse's clit.

"Then why don't you get to work." Said Jesse Wiggling her ass at Meowth.

"Naw I don't think you wet enough yet." Said Meowth as she continued to tease Jesse's Pussy with her cock.

"I'm as wet as I can be, how much wetter do you want me."

"Consider this payback for all those years of bossing us around." Said Meowth as she continued to tease Jesse's pussy. Rubbing her cock against Jesse's wet slit Meowth watched as a droplet fell from her bosses parted lips. "Now you're ready."

Meowth began to slowly push her cock into Jesse's wet cunt, inch after inch she pushed forward the barbs on her cock adding an extra sensation of pleasure as Meowth pushed in. reaching the halfway point Meowth began to slowly pull out of Jesse her barbed cock gripping the inside of Jesse's pussy, causing the redhead to moan as Meowth pulled out. Stopping when there was just the tip left in her Meowth began the slow push back in. Meowth repeated this several times slowly moving in deeper and deeper each time she pushed in until Meowth felt Jesse's ass cheeks pressing against her waist.

"Wow, I knew you were big but damn you're stretching me out. Those barbs feel so good." Said Jesse as she felt Meowth bottom out in her pussy the Feline's barbed cock bringing her pleasure she had never felt before.

"Does she feel that good." Said Jamie who had stripped of her clothes as Meowth had been fucking Jesse and was now sitting naked on the floor behind Meowth her finger's plunging in and out of her pussy as she watched her friends fuck.

"Oh yeah, you're going to oooh, your going to love it." Said Jesse shuttering in the middle of her sentence as Meowth bottomed out in her. Reaching down Jesse began to rub her clit as Meowth fucked her.

"Your pussy feels great too." Said Meowth as she continued to slowly pump in and out of Jesse's pussy. She could feel Jesse's hand rub against her balls as she thrust forward as the redhead rubbed her clit. Meowth kept up her slow and steady pace as she felt Jesse's pussy clenching around her, as the woman began to cum. Feeling Jesse's pussy clamp down on her cock Meowth held her cock buried inside of Jesse's pussy as the redhead came around her cock. Pulling out of Jesse Meowth stepped back and motioned for Jamie to move next to Jesse.

The purple-haired girl bent over the table next to her redheaded friend, reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks she looked over her shoulder at Meowth.

"Unlike Jesse, I like it in the ass, I also like it rough so don't be gentle like you were with her." Said Jamie shaking her ass for Meowth.

"Oh, I can do that." Said Meowth moving behind Jamie and pressing her slick cock against the girl's asshole. The head of Meowth's cock stretched out Jamie's ass as Meowth pushed in, unlike with Jesse Meowth didn't stop at the halfway point instead burying herself to the base.

"Oooh, Jesse was right your cock feels amazing." Said Jamie as Meowth began to pump her ass. Speeding up with each thrust Meowth was soon fucking Jamie with all her might, Slamming into Jamie's ass with enough force to cause the table to scrap along the floor, and causing the older girl to scream with each thrust.

"Your ass is so fucking tight." Said Meowth as she continued to pound away at Jamie's ass. "I don't think I will last long here."

"Please just a little longer I'm getting close please fuck my ass a little longer." Said Jamie as Meowth continued to fuck her ass. Jesse had moved from her spot bent over the table to lean over Jamie placing her hands on her friend's ass.

Meowth felt her balls begin to tighten as she felt her load coming as her orgasm was approaching.

"Fuck I'm cumming." Yelled Meowth as she began to fill Jamie's ass with cum.

"Yes, Meowth your cum is so hot. I'm cumming I'm cumming," said Jamie as her cock clamped down on Meowth's cock milking it. Pulling out of Jamie's ass, causing cum to spurt out of the spasming hole, Meowth shoved her still cumming cock into Jesse's mouth as she continued to cum, shooting wave after wave of cum into Jesse's mouth. Meowth moaned as she felt the redheaded slut gulping down her cum as her orgasm ran out.

"That was great." Said Meowth as she sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

"We are going to have to do this a lot more." Said Jamie as cum continued to leak out of her ass. All Jesse could do was nod with her mouth still filled with cum, gulping it down she looked at her two friends.

"We are going to need a lot of condoms."

"Why worried I'm going to knock you up." Said Meowth.

"I don't think pokemon can impregnate human's Jesse," said Jamie.

"Not for Meowth you dolts, for the girl who transformed her," said Jesse the other two catching on to what she meant team rocket began planning out there raid on the Pokemon center.

 **As Always leave a comment or PM me if you have any ideas for this story or another story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 1 of pokecenter orgy

Mia moaned in her sleep, as she dreamed of her best friend and pokemon. In Mia's dream Ashley and Flare where kneeling in front of her as they both sucked on her cock, Ashley had the tip of Mia's cock inside of her mouth as Flare sucked on Mia's balls, causing the dark skinned girl to moan in pleasure. Ashley began to take Mia's cock Deep into her mouth as she began to bob her head up and down. Flare continued to suck on Mia's balls swirling her tongue around them as she worshiped her trainers balls. Mia was in heaven as both girls worshipped her balls.

Mia awoke from her dream with a start, annoyed that she woke up before fucking either of them and deciding to go find flare and bend her pokemon over, Mia was stopped as she felt something warm and wet engulfed her cock. Looking down Mia was shocked to see Nurse joy kneeling in front of her and bobbing her head on Mia's cock. As Mia sate up Nurse Joy looked up from where she was sucking Mia's cock, Pulling off of Mia's cock the Nurse smiled up at her.

"Sorry I came in to check on you and return your Pokemon and you where hard and I just couldn't resist. Sorry." Said Nurse Joy as she continued to pump Mia's cock Flare and Sparrow's pokeballs where sitting on the table next to where Mia was sitting..

"You don't have to apologise. In Fact never apologise for sucking my cock you can do that whenever you want." Said Mia.

"Well in that case." Nurse Joy dove back down and engulfed the first half of Mia's cock. Nurse Joy's tongue began to wriggle back and forth under Mia's cock as she continued to suck on the young girls cock. Mia placed her hands on Nurse Joy's head as the pink haired girl begins to deepthroat Mia, causing the girl to throw her head back and moan. Nurse Joys tongue began to reach out of her mouth to lick at Mia's balls as her throat squeezed and spasmed around Mia's cock. Feeling her balls begin to tighten as her orgasm began to build, catching sight of her pokeballs on the table next to her Mia grabbed one realising Sparrow in a flash of red light.

"I'm about to cum make me cum of Sparrow." Painted Mia as Nurse Joy continued to deepthroat her. Frowning around Mia's cock Nurse joy pulled off of her and began to stroke Mia toward Spearow.

"I was hoping to get a facefull of cum, why do so many trainers like finishing on there pokemon." Said Nurse Joy as she pointed Mia's cock towards Sparrow. Nurse Joy felt Mia's cock begin to pulse in her hand as the dark skinned girl began to blast cum onto her Spearow causing the bird Pokemon to squake and flap away from them, Seeing Sparrow move out of range Nurse joy was able to catch the last burst of cum from Mia in her mouth. Pulling back Nurse Joy savored the taste of Mia's cock Swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing it.

Nurse Joys attention was drawn to the other side of the room as Sparrow began to glow. Jumping to her feet Nurse Joy was worried about having a Fearow trashing her pokecenter, But instead of a Fearow Spearow transformed into a pokegirl.

"What what happened." Asked a confused nurse joy.

"My cum transforms pokemon into pokegirls." Said Mia as she looked over Spearow. "Well she doesn't have a cock sometimes the pokemon I transform wind up being a futa like me. To bad I was really hoping we could double fuck you." Said Mia as she stood up from her chair and stepped up behind Nurse Joy. Reaching around Mia began to grope Joy's breasts through her nurse uniform.

"So you can transform any Pokemon you cum on into a pokegirl?" asked Nurse Joy as Mia began to grope her.

"Yes any pokemon I cum on in fact I already transformed my charmander as well as several of Rita's Pokemon at the emporium." Mia's hand slipped under Nurse Joy's work uniform to cup her breasts giving each one a tweak causing the girl to moan and lean back against her. A slow smile crept across Nurse Joy's face as an Idea crept into her head.

"We have a couple of Pokemon that live at the Pokemon center would you be willing to transform them?" asked Nurse Joy as she leaned back and kissed Mia.

"Ok but only on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"I said that sometimes the pokemon become Futa's like me, So my condition is that after I transform them you have to take every dick here at the same time. Where you take them is your choice." Mia felt Nurse Joy shudder in her arms at the thought of taking multiple cocks at the same time. Reaching her hand down Mia reached under Nurse Joys skirt to feel a damp spot on her panties.

"Ok" Nurse Joy stepped away from Mia before heading to the door. "I'll be right back with the pokemon why don't you have spearow get you ready so you can turn them when I get back." With that Nurse Joy hurried out of the room.

Mia looked over at Spearow as the bird girl was currently sitting on the floor as she groped her own breasts and fingered her pussy.

"Spearow." Said Mia as she walked over to the table where Flare's pokeball was sitting. Retrieving the pokemon Mia released Flare with a flash of red.

"Charmander Char."

"Flare how about some fun." Said Mia as she motioned towards Spearow who was currently rising from where she was sitting. With a bright Flash Flare transformed into her pokegirl form.

"How did you turn Spearow into a pokegirl?" Asked Flare now that she had transformed bouncing over to her teammate Flare wrapped her arms around Spearow.

"Oh yeah i figured out that my cum is what causes a Pokemon to transform." Said Mia as she moved to the other side of Spearow and began groping her breasts as Flare began to finger her.

"But you didn't cum on me when I transformed" Said Flare looking over at Mia in confusion.

"Oh yeah hmm. I had just fucked Ashley though maybe I had some cum still on my hands or something and that was enough." Said Mia as she continued to mall Spearows tits.

"Will you two stop chatting and fuck me already!" Yelled Spearow from between Mia and Flare Causing Trainer and Pokemon to smile at each other. Turning Spearow away from her Mia aimed her cock towards her pokemons dripping Pussy, Pulling Spearow back towards her Mia thrust her hips forwards and sank her cock all the way inside of Spearow causing the pokegirl to scream. Moaning at the tightness of Spearow's pussy Mia watched over her Pokemon's shoulder as Flare sank down in front of Spearow. Extending her tongue Flare began to lap at Mia's balls.

"Wait i can't cum yet just lick spearow." Moaned Mia as she felt Flare's tongue begin to work over her balls. Flare gave Mia's balls one more lick before moving up to suck on Spearow's clit causing the pokegirl to moan. Mia began to fuck Spearow her balls slapping against Flare as she sucked on Spearow's clit occaisonly letting her tongue slip down to lick at Mia's balls. Reaching around Spearow Mia grabbed her Pokemon by the breast and pulled her back pushing Mia's breasts against Spearow's tits. Mia could feel Spearow's pussy clenching around her cock as the bird pokegirl's orgasm began to approach.

Just as Spearow was about to cum the door to the rec room they where in and nurse joy came rushing into the room with a handful of pokeballs in her arms Following close behind her was Chancey the Assistant pokemon at the pokecenter.

"I'm so close. Hurry up and Release them." Yelled Mia as Spearow started to cum the bird pokegirl squirting around Mia's cock drenching the floor and Flare under them. As Mia withdrew from the pokegirl Flare took her place shoving her tongue deep inside of Spearows pussy her long tongue working around inside of the cumming girl,

As Mia moved over to Nurse Joy she continued to stroke her cock as the pink haired woman released the pokemon. With a flash of red nurse joy release the three Pokemon, Arcanine, Charizard, and Flareon all burst from there pokeballs all in time for Mia to blast them with cum, in an amazing feat of luck or skill Mia managed to cum on all four Pokemon which began to glow and morph into there pokegirl forms.

Chancey transformed into a very plump young woman with pink skin and large double EE's, short bob cut hair wich match the color of her skin, frame a cute chubby face of the smiling pokegirl.

Arcanine transformed into a tall powerful woman with long blonde hair reaching down past her waist. Large double D's sit perky on her chest, a thin coat of soft orange and black fur covered her whole body. Hanging between her legs was a Massive 13 inch penis with a sharp pointed tip and a large Knot on the base right above a pair of swinging balls.

Charizard transformed into a giant of a woman with a huge F cup breasts, Two orange horns stuck out of the long orange hair that ran down to the middle of her back. A long tails ran from her plump ass down to the ground. Between her legs sat a Monsterous 15 inch cock sitting above a pair of orange sized balls.

Flareon transformed into a young woman with short blonde hair and B cup breast, she stood about even with Arcanine's shoulders. Orange and black fur covered her entire body, a long bushy tail hung over her tight ass, and an 8 inch cock with a large knot on the base of it say above a pair of balls.

Mia Smiled as Nurse Joy's eyes where the size of saucers as she stared at the three giant cocks in front of her.

"Remember you have to take all of them at the same time." Said Mia stepping up behind Nurse Joy and reaching around to grope at the nurse's tits.

"I ah, there big but i can take them I ah. Charizard can you lay on your back please." Stuttered Nurse Joy Mia continued to grope her. Pulling away from Mia Nurse Joy Began to strip out of her Uniform, soon the pink haired girl was completely naked as she moved to where Charizard was laying on the ground. Stradling the large dragon girls cock Nurse joy lowered herself down up the monstrous 15 inch cock. The bulbous head of Charizards cock pressed against the lips of Nurse Joy's pussy. Nurse Joy began to slowly lower herself down on Charizard's cock giving a deep groan as she felt her pussy stretched to the limit as she sank down onto the dragon girls lap.

As Nurse Joy rode Charizard Spearow and Flare had both moved to Kneel in front of Arcanine and Flareon. Flare taking Arcanine into her mouth bobbing her head up and down while swirling her tongue around the head of Arcanine's cock causing the pokegirl to moan in pleasure. Spearow copied Flare as she kneeled in front of Flareon taking the smaller girls cock into her mouth and bobbing her head deep throating the fire pokegirl causing her to throw her head back and moan. Mia moved behind Chancey and quickly bent the chubby girl over, giving her ass a slap causing a yelp from Chancey Mia lined her cock up with Chancey's pussy before thrusting in and fucking the pokegirl.

Taking all 15 inches of Charizard's cock inside her Nurse Joy moaned in pleasure as she reached down and placed her hands on the visible bulge of Charizard's cock as it stretched her out. Moving her hand's down to Charizard's large tits Nurse joy began to bounce up and down on the monster cock aided by the copious amount of Juice's currently leaking from her pussy. Setting a steady pace Nurse Joy continued to ride Charizard her tit's bouncing up and down as ground her pussy down on Charizard's cock. Using her hands she began to knead and work Charizard's breasts causing the dragon girl to moan under her. Pinching and tweaking Charizard's nipples Nurse joy leaned forward before looking over at Arcanine.

"Your turn fuck my ass." Moaned out Nurse Joy as she began to slow down her bouncing, reaching back she spread her ass Cheeks apart showing her tight asshole to the dog pokemon.

Moving away from Flare, Arcanine kneeled behind Nurse Joy lining up her spit slick cock with the pink haired girls asshole. Slowly pushing inside of Nurse Joy Arcanine gave a grawl of pleasure as she felt the tightness of Nurse Joy's ass made even tighter by charizard's giant cock stretching out her pussy. Sinking down to the knot at the base of her cock Arcanine pulled all the way back out before thrusting back inside burying the entire cock inside of Nurse Joy the large knot at the base of her cock stretching Joy out and locking Arcanine inside of Nurse Joy's ass. Setting a brutal pace soon Arcanine and Charizard where pounding both of Mia's holes at a breakneck speed causing the girl to scream and moan.

Barely able to hold herself up but determined to keep her promise to Mia Nurse Joy turned to Flareon and beckoned her closer. Moving away from Spearow Flareon straddled Charizard's head and shoved her cock into Nurse Joy's mouth, grabbing Nurse joy by the head Flareon began to fuck the Nurse's face pounding her with brutal efficiancy. The three pokegirls pounded every hole Nurse Joy had without remorse.

Mia seeing that Nurse Joy had all of her holes filled with drew from Chancey causing the girl to moan in disappointment. Moving over to nurse joy Mia whispered in the girl's ear. "Three down one more to go." Mia smiled as she say Nurse Joy's eyes widen in surprise.

"What you did say you would take all the cock's at the same time and i'm not in yet." As she spoke Mia moved Nurse Joy and Arcanine. "So which hole should i double stuff your ass or your pussy?"

"MMMPHH!" Mumbled Nurse Joy around Flareon's cock causing the girl to moan in pleasure.

"Good choice." Pushing forward Mia slid her cock along Charizard's cock slowly pushing in and stretching out Nurse Joy's pussy. Causing the pink haired woman to scream around Flareon's cock. Slowly thrusting in and out soon Mia fell in with the pace that Arcanine and Charizard had set pounding in and out of the overstuffed girls holes. Mia could feel Charizard's cock rubbing against her own and her ball's slapping against the pokegirls balls as they tandem fucked the nurse. Reaching around Mia grabbed ahold of Arcanine's tit's pinching and twisting her nipples as she mauled the Pokemon's tits.

Soon the four Futa's picked up there pace as all four of them felt their orgasms approaching. Mia was the first to cum blasting her third load of the day inside of Nurse joy and all over Charizard's cock. The next to cum was Flareon who pulled out and blasted her load all over Nurse Joy's face and tits some of her cumming dripping down onto Charizard's tit's. Charizard feeling Mia's cock pulsing next to her as the dark skinned girl came, felt her own orgasm come rushing up feeling her ball's tighten the dragon girl gave a roar in pleasure as she came inside of Nurse Joy causing the pink haired girl to cum spasming between Charizard and Arcanine Nurse Joy's holes clenched and milked the three cock's inside her. The clenching tightness of Nurse Joy's ass triggered Arcanine to cum blasting several blasts of cum inside of nurse Joy's ass. All Four Futa's withdrew from the cum coated nurse who fell to the side next to charizard where she lay panting covered in cum.

 **Part one done there are several options for part two, Ashley and Misty could return to the Pokemon center, Team Rocket could attack or the orgy could just continue as is. As always leave a review or Pm me if you have any ideas you want to see or any stories you want me to write. You can also contact me through discord with the link code being nSwsVnu**


	10. Chapter 10

Pokecenter Orgy part 2

Seeing Nurse Joy was out of commission turned her attention to the three none futa pokegirls in the room. Mia and Arcanine moved towards Chancey, while Flareon moved toward Spearow, and Charizard confronted Flare. Charizard was the first to make a move picking flare up and slamming the pokegirl down on her stomach across the coffee table in the middle of the Pokemon center rec room. Reaching down and gripping Flare by the base of her tail Charizard lifted the young girl enough to give her easy access to Flare's dripping cunt.  
"Look at you your dripping you want this so bad Don't you." Growled Charizard as the tip of her cock pressed against Flare's slit.  
"I can't help it your just so big and beautiful, and cock feels so good." Moaned flare as she rocked her hips back and forth grinding her pussy against the tip of Charizard cock.  
"Your pathetic one day you will be a Charizard yet your begging for cock like a fucking whore, well you want cock whore fine here's your cock." With a growl, Charizard shoved the first eight inches of her cock into Flare causing the red pokegirl to throw her head back and scream. Taking a firm hold on Flare's hips Charizard pulled the girl back towards her as she sank the rest of her 15-inch cock into Flare. Taking a moment to enjoy the tightness of the young charmander's pussy Charizard slowly pulled out of Flare's cunt a couple of inches before slamming back into her causing the girl to scream and shoot out a small jet of fire from her mouth.  
"Congratulations it looks like you just learned ember." Said Charizard as she began to increase the tempo of her thrusts causing the table flare was laying across to begin to scrape along the floor from the force of Charizard thrusts.  
All flare could do was moan and take it as Charizard held her down against the table, her breasts smashed flat as her head hung down below the lip of the table watching Charizards large balls swinging back and forth as they slapped against her tender clit over and over again with each thrust.  
As Charizard did her best to fuck flare through the table Flareon had Spearow pushed up against a wall as she kissed the bird Pokemon's neck. Her hands roaming across Spearow's breasts enjoying the soft down that covered every inch of the bird pokegirl. Cupping each of Spearow's breasts in her hands Flareon began to knead and work the wonderful pair causing Spearow to moan loudly.  
Trailing kisses down Spearow's neck Flareon began to sink down and was soon lovingly kissing all over Spearow's breasts. Taking first one of Spearow's nipples then the other into her mouth Flareon ran her tongue around in circles causing the bird pokegirl to scream in pleasure as the canine Pokemon worked over each of Spearow's breasts. Leaving each breast with a light kiss Flareon began once again trailing kisses down Spearow's body.  
Settling down on her knees Flareon began placing light kisses along the inside of Spearow's thighs slowly working her way toward the girl's dripping wet core.  
Showing her canine side Flareon attacked Spearow's pussy lapping at it with long licks along her slit ending with a sharp flick on Spearow's clit. Grabbing ahold of Spearow's hips Flareon pinned the writhing girl's hips. Slowly trailing her tongue along Spearow's slit Flareon paused to spear her tongue deep into Spearow's cunt causing the avian pokegirl to scream in pleasure as she came, her cunt spasming and squirting all over Flareons face.  
As Flareon devoured Spearow's tight pussy Mia and Arcanine had Chancey on her knees gagging on their cocks. Chancey had each of her hands wrapped around Mia's and Arcanine's cock respectively, pumping the cocks Chancey leaned in and captured the head of Mia's cock in her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth as she continued to pump Mia's cock Chancey was rewarded with the sound of the futanari trainer moaning in pleasure as she reached down and placed her hand on the back of Chancey's head.  
Soon Chancey was switching back and forth Between Arcanine and Mia's cock bobbing her head and drooling all over it, occasionally pulling back and suckling on each of there balls in turn. Popping each of there balls in her mouth and sucking on it before letting it pop out of her mouth. Pushing Mia's and Arcanine's cocks together Chancey opened her mouth wide as she tried to force both cocks into her mouth. Both of Chancey's cheeks bulge out as she began to swirl her tongue around and between both of the cocks stretching out her mouth.  
Flare was moaning and screaming as Charizard continued to pound her cunt the table she was laying across was shaking and scraping along the floor with the force of Charizard's thrusts.  
"Take my cock you fucking slut, you call your self a fire type, from the dripping of this cunt I would think your a water type, your nothing but a worthless whore." Growled Charizard as she barred down on Flare's poor pussy, her 15-inch cock stretching Flare to her max as the larger fire Type pokegirl reached forward and took ahold of Flare's arms pulling the girl back towards her as she continued to pound the young girl.  
"Please your so big, your so hard please more fuck me." Screamed Flare her tits swinging under her as Charizard fucked her.  
"Fucking worthless cunt." Growled Charizard.  
Flareon had stopped eating out Spearow and now had the Avian pokemon turned around and pushed up against the wall Sparrow's tight ass jutting out toward the Canine pokemon as she kneeled behind her. Running her tongue up and down Spearow's crack, Flareon began to work her tongue into Spearow's ass. Pulling back from Spreaow's asshole a line of spit connected Flareon's mouth to Spearow's ass.  
Standing up behind Spearow Flareon leaned forward and started kissing the back of Spearow's neck, Leaning forward Flareon caught Spearow's ear in her mouth where she began to nibble on it causing Spearow to moan and reach back and start stroking Flareon's cock. Reaching down Flareon placed her hand over Spearow's and helped her fellow pokemon guide her cock to Spearow's asshole. Feeling Spearow tense up under her Flareon pushed the girl harder against the wall pinning her in place as she began to push the tip of her 8-inch cock into Spearow's virgin asshole.  
Pushing 7 inches Flareon felt Spearow squirm under her as the knot at the base of her cock came to rest against Spearow's asshole causing the bird pokegirl to moan at the thought of something that large stretching out her ass. Pulling back Flareon began to fuck Spearow's ass slowly and steadily but always stopping short of the knot only letting the slight bulge at the front of the knot begin to stretch out Spearow's ass before pulling back causing the girl to moan. Soon Spearow could take it no longer and began begging Flareon to knot her ass.  
"Please Flareon Please fuck me harder please push it in, Please knot my slutty ass please please knott me."  
Giving in to Spearow's begging Flareon pushed forward groaning in pleasure as she felt Spearow's tight ass stretching over the knot at the base of her cock. Reaching the widest point of Flareon's knot Spreaow's ass tightened down sucking the Canine pokegirl in and locking the two together. Pumping her hips back and forth Flareon began fucking Spearow's ass her large knot stopping her from being able to pull out of Spearow's ass as she fucked her.  
Mia moaned in pleasure as she eased her cock into Chancey's tight pussy, Pushing deep into the pokegirl Mia groaned in pleasure as she leaned down over Chancey. Mia had Chancey bent over with the back of a sofa as she slowly began to fuck the chubby pokegirl. Reaching around Chancey Mia began to grope and message the Nurse pokemon's swinging tits.  
Mia smiled back over her shoulder as she felt Arcanine's hands on her asscheeks as the Canine Pokemon spread them apart. Mia shuddered as she felt a globe of spit land above her ass hole before she felt the tip of Arcanine's massive 13-inch cock begin to spread it around her rosebud. Mia groaned as she felt the canine push her massive cock into Mia's tightest hole slowly pushing in First three inches, then six inches, the nine, before soon Mia felt her ass begin to stretch as Arcanine's knot began to push its way into her. Unlike Flareon Arcanine wasted no time letting her mate adjust to the size of her cock before knotting them, in one slow steady push Arcanine buried all 13 inches knot included into Mia's tightest hole.  
Soon Arcanine set a steady pace as she fucked Mia's tight ass each of her thrusts causing the girl to thrust into Chancey below her. With her knot Locking Mia in place, the larger pokegirl was practically wearing the young trainer as a strapon and using her to fuck the nurse pokemon under her. Taking ahold of Mia's hips Arcanine lifted the girl off the ground as she began to vigorously fuck Chancey with all her might causing both Mia and Chancey to scream in pleasure.  
Flare screamed as her pussy clamped down around Charizard's cock and spread cum for the third time since Charizard had started fucking her. Charizard had released her hold on Flare's arms and was once again fucking the girl hard against the small coffee table Flare was laying across. As Flare was Riding out her orgasm she felt Charizard begin to pound down into her with an increased pace before burring her cock into Flare and pumping her full of cum. Flare screamed and shot a burst of flame from her mouth as she felt her womb flooded with Charizard's cum. Coming down from her orgasm high Flare felt the table under her begin to creek before with a crash the legs gave out and she smashed down to the floor with Charizard falling down on top of her Pinning the girl to the ground as they laid there panting.  
Flareon was also reaching her limit as she continued to plow Spearow's tight asshole. Feeling her balls tighten as they continued to slap up against Spearow's clit with each thrust Flareon pushed the Avian pokemon hard against the wall as she pushed as much of her cock as possible into Spearow's ass as she started to cum. Flareon pumped several loads of cum into Spearow's ass as she felt Spearow begin to cum her ass tightening around Flareon's cock as she came hard.  
Mia was delirious as she was used as a human strapon by the larger pokegirl behind her, she had Chancey's tight pussy milking her cock with each thrust as well as Arcanine's giant 13-inch cock buried in her ass as she was fucked from both sides. Chancey was the first to cum her pussy tightening around Mia's cock as she began to squirt and spasm as she fell forward. Arcanine didn't last much longer flooding Mia's ass with a large amount of cum and triggering the young trainer's orgasm as well causing the girl to scream and begin to cum.  
Chancey hearing Mia scream in pleasure spun around and dropped down capturing the spewing head of Mia's cock in her mouth and gulping down all the cum she could get. As all eight cum covered women laid around in the orgasmic afterglow the door to the room opened as Misty and Ashley walked in.

 **As Always PM me or leave a review if you have a request for this story or another story. You can also contact me on Discord with the code nSwsVnu**


End file.
